Memories
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: Sequel to Remember her Smile! Spyro has died and Cynder is ressurected....but she has lost her memories. can she survive the new, harsh world that Draco, a mysterious dragon, has set up for her? Story Finished! R
1. Prolouge

**Yo! This is the sequel to Remember to Her Smile since many people wanted me to continue and I have a plot. I'll try to update this at least once a week, since I wanna finish my metroid fic. This takes place one year after Remember her Smile….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"Spyro the dragon, a hero in fighting the Dark Master, has passed away exactly one year ago, after his love died. He committed suicide for this reason, for the pain was too much for him to bear." Ignitus said somberly.

He was in the temple with the other guardians, and it was nighttime. Ignitus was a large red-orange dragon and was a fatherly figure to the passed Spyro. The ice guardian, Cyril, spoke up.

"Tis a shame that he had to die so young, but we can't help it now." He said sadly.

"My calculations state that his love for Cynder was great and he couldn't bare living with another." The electric guardian, Volteer, spoke.

"That is true, my friend. I wish he was still alive now. I have a bad feeling…" the last dragon, Terrador, told them.

"What feeling are you getting?" Ignitus asked, concerned. Whenever Terrador said he got a bad feeling, something bad usually followed.

"Like the one with the Dark Master. Except it is stronger, and makes the Dark Master's power feel wimpy." Terrador replied, feeling unnerved.

"…this does not bode well. We are going to need Spyro if we are going to defend ourselves." Cyril said grimly. No one could find any argument in that statement.

"…in my reading, I have discovered a spell that can revive Spyro. However….we cannot do it." Volteer suddenly said after a moment.

"Why not?" Ignitus demanded.

"It requires the dead one's true love to say it. However, since Cynder is dead…we cannot do it." Volteer replied somberly. Ignitus shook his head in sorrow, his hopes crushed.

"There is a way….." a voice said from behind them. They all turned and saw a humanoid figure in a black cloak in the back of the temple.

"Who are you?" Ignitus asked.

"Come to…the black orchid….." the figure said as it slipped into the shadows.

"Should we go?" Terrador asked.

"…I will go. I was pretty much their father, so I should be the one who goes…" Ignitus said instantly.

"Alone? You possibly…" Volteer started by Ignitus cut him off.

"If we all go, who will defend the temple? And if it is an ambush, at least there will be three guardians…" Ignitus told them gravely.

"….fine, but you better return…" Terrador told him in his deep voice.

"I intend on it." The fire guardian said as he flew off.

Ignitus landed in the black orchid, and found the cloaked figure standing near a circle with runes on it.

"You…have come…" the figure said. Ignitus finally figured out it was a male.

"Yes, what did you want to show me?" Ignitus asked. The man pointed at the circle, and Ignitus gasped.

Cynder was sleeping there, but was trapped in a barrier. Ignitus tried to step forward, but was stopped by the man.

"I have been reviving her. She is almost completely recovered, but her memory is lost. It will take some time and-" the figure said, but was cut off by a black shadow.

"What is it?" Ignitus asked.

"Him…" the figure said as he pointed to where a pair of red eyes was starting back at them.

"So…you intend to bring them both back, Nowe?" the eyes said as a large black dragon walked out. He was a bit taller than Ignitus, but looked twice as strong.

"Go away, Draco….." Nowe hissed, drawing a sword.

"But why? I thought I was your friend…" Draco asked innocently.

"You WERE my friend…but them you just HAD to be an idiot…" the figure replied with distain.

"That brings sadness to my heart, Nowe…I guess I'll have to kill you and your friend…" Draco said as he blew a torrent of black flame at them.

Ignitus was shocked. Only one dragon had ever mastered the shadow flame, and that was the previous purple dragon. Before he could think anymore, the flame washed over him and Brom, knocking them unconscious.

"Hmm…I suppose I could use both of you for my generals…" Draco decided as he picked up their bodies, but not after shattering the barrier around Cynder's body, interrupting the spell.

"Now, without her memory…she will soon perish…" Draco hissed with delight as he flew away.

**Do you like it? And no, Spyro is not the main character, since he is dead. However, the main character is not an OC. Just guess… anyway, this has nothing to do with my other fics, other than RHS. My other OC's may appear, but I'm trying to start anew with Spyro here. And so…we begin. Until next time! **


	2. The Begining

…**.I'm back. And in this chapter of Memories….well, I have no idea. All I know is that I will make it a bit comical at the beginning at the beginning and slowly make it more serious as I go along. So…yeah, bear with me, for I am tired and it may come out sloppy. May seem a bit boring and stuff at the beginning, but it will pick up, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro (or Cynder in this matter.)**

It has been a week since Draco's attack on Brom and Ignitus, and Cynder still has not stirred. Animals of all kinds ran around, from the annoying Baboons, who were still mercenaries, to the insects. When a beetle crawled on Cynder's nose, she stirred.

Cynder opened her eyes, which were red before changing to a green color. The scales on her underbelly were a bright ruby color and her mark on her head glowed slightly.

"…Where am I?" Cynder asked the wind, thinking out loud. She got up and looked curiously at the circle around her. She stepped towards it and tapped it with her claw, getting a tiny shock.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, pulling her claw back and shaking it. Cynder looked at it for a moment, and then an idea formed in her head. She got as far back as she could in the circle, then ran and jumped over it, landing a few millimeters from the edge. Hastily, she scrambled away.

"Ok…now to figure out where I am...and who I am." Cynder said to herself. She began walking from the area where the circle was and down a path that looked curious to her. As she continued, she came across a faint mewing sound.

Cynder walked towards the sound, the mewing growing louder with every step. Soon, she stepped into a clearing and gasped. In the middle of the clearing, a baby cheetah was being harassed by a group of baboons.

"Hey, leave it alone!" Cynder shouted to the baboons, who looked at her with fear in their eyes. However, a large baboon rose from the rest and walked towards her.

"Cynder, the betrayer. How nice to see you again…" he said with full malice in his voice. The baboon had cracked armor and a large club, which looked like it was about to snap. He has a patch over his right eye and a long scar across his face.

"Good to see you as well….didn't catch your name." Cynder said happily, completely missing the malice. The other baboons looked completely dumbfounded and the leader looked like he just saw the Dark Master angry.

"….I am Goober Scarwolf, leader of this group of monkeys. I have come for revenge for what you and Spyro have done!" the baboon yelled, leaving Cynder confused. (1)

"What have I done? Also, who is Spyro?" Cynder asked innocently. Goober's jaw dropped and he slapped himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Spyro! The purple dragon of destiny! Your boyfriend!" Goober raged, loosing his mind.

"He sounds important. What did he look like?" Cynder asked dreamily, think of what this 'Spyro' may look like.

"ARRRGGGHHH! I've had enough of this! DIE!" Goober yelled as he flung his club at Cynder, who jumped back.

"That wasn't nice…" Cynder said as she was attacked again. As she was being attacked, she felt heat rising to her mouth and it burned her tongue slightly. Cynder released the heat, making a searing fire come forth and incinerate Goober.

"Her kill leader, run!" one of them said as they all scattered. (2) The cheetah, who had been curled in a ball in an attempt to escape the baboons, looked up at Cynder, and curled into a tighter ball.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you…" Cynder said sweetly, though wondering how the hell she made fire.

The cheetah looked up at her, and then quickly curled up again.

"Those evil things won't harm you anymore, ok? I'll protect you." Cynder assured the kitten. The cheetah uncurled and looked at Cynder with bright blue eyes.

"Mama?" the cheetah said in a tiny voice. Cynder was dumbfounded that he, as she was able to identify, thought that she was her mother. They were not even the same species!

"…Yes. I am your mother." Cynder said after a moment. Better off letting him think you were his parent, since she didn't want him to be frightened and run off to find his mother and get killed.

"Mama, Mama!" the cheetah squeaked as he ran around her. Cynder sighed, but suddenly saw a structure of a dragon nearby. She walked over to it, the kitten behind her.

The statue had a male dragon on it that was standing on a rock. Cynder looked at the statue of the male, and saw that it had an inscription on it. She looked at it and read what it said:

_Spyro the Dragon_

_A great hero and dragon of prophecy._

_He fought valiantly against the Dark Master and won…but at a terrible cost._

_His lover, Cynder, perished in the final battle, and he committed suicide to be with her._

_May his memory live on forever…_

_-Ignitus_

Cynder gasped, unable to believe what she read. Her 'lover' killed himself….to be with her? How could he have not known that she was alive?

The cheetah mewed at her gasp and looked curiously at the statue. Cynder looked down at the kitten and sighed.

"I suppose I should get you to shelter, right?" Cynder asked him, thinking of what she could call him. The kitten turned at her voice and mewed again. Cynder saw something in the background behind the statue and went closer.

On the horizon, a temple stood. It looked fortified and Cynder wondered if they could get in and figure out why so many people know her…but she doesn't. The cheetah mewed again, bringing her back.

"I suppose I should name you…Wind sound good?" Cynder asked him, who mewed again. Cynder cursed at herself, as she was not good at thinking up names. (2)

Wind seemed happy, since he squeaked and ran over to Cynder, rubbing against her legs. Cynder looked at the temple, then back to Wind, and then back once more, making up her mind. She started walking towards the temple determined to find out more about herself and get Wind to safety.

Cynder walked down the path that she found that led to the temple, when something dropped in front of her.

It was a spider, and it looked very hungry. It looked like many of the mushrooms around here, white with a pink symbol on it. Cynder stood a bit taller than it, but its fangs made up for it. Wind ran behind Cynder and squeaked in fright.

Cynder, who knew that this thing was going to try and eat them, felt heat in her maw once more. She released it, sending a wave of flame at the spider, enveloping it completely.

"Ha! That'll te-" Cynder began, but was cut off when the spider shot out of the flames and shot straight at Wind, who was hidden behind a small rock.

Cynder, seeing the danger, flung herself in front of the arachnid and hit it with her tail, which was seared slightly from her flames. The spider died, bursting into the air and disappearing.

"Are you ok, Wind?" Cynder asked as she padded over to him. Wind ran out and clung to Cynder, his claws digging into her scales slightly. She winced in pain for a second, and then picked up Wind with her mouth and placed him on her back.

She then continued down the path, looking around now. The entrance of the temple was now in sight of her, and she walked up to it.

"Hello?" Cynder called at the door. She could hear foot steps approaching, and a large dragon stepped out. He had large, curved horns that looked like bronze and deep green scales. When the dragon looked at her, his jaw dropped.

"Cynder!?"

**And so ends chapter two of Memories. I spend about 12 hours on this chapter, 3 of which were because of a writers block for a name for Wind, because SOMEONE had to make their appearance in TEN and screw me over completely. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it. The 3****rd**** chapter should be around sometime this weekend or sooner, possibly later.**

**1. I found the name Goober Scarwolf when I was playing ANB last week and I was like 'I NEED to but this in lol.'**

**2. I took this from one of the grunts from Halo.**

**3. I suck at creating names.**

**Also, one last thing, I am making a Flame x Cynder fic… but I have NO idea how to start it. Ideas would be appreciated. **


	3. The Temple

**Sorry for the long delays and stuff….been lazy and hanging out with Friends. And playing Drakenguard 2. LEGNA SUCKS ASS! I hope they never put a flying boss like him in Spyro. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"Cynder?!"

Cynder wondered who this dragon was, and how he knew her. She decided to ask him.

"Hi! Who are you and how do you know my name?" Cynder asked innocently as the other dragon's jaw almost hit the ground.

"You don't remember?! I'm Terrador, the earth guardian." The elder dragon told Cynder, who looked confused.

"Earth guardian? That sounds like a tough job…" Cynder replied as Wind mewed once more, attracting Terrador's attention.

"Who is this, Cynder?" Terrador asked her as Wind looked up at him.

"His name is Wind…and he lost his mother. He thinks that I am his mother though…" Cynder whispered to Terrador.

"You're not _really _his mother, right?" Terrador whispered back as Wind mewed once more, completely oblivious to the conversation.

"NO! We're not even the same species!" Cynder yelled back, blushing at the question.

"It is possible…Volteer mentioned something about mix-species having children…." Terrador trailed off, making the blood drain out of Cynder's face.

"Don't worry; you are too young to mate. Even if you did….you know, you wouldn't have any children." Terrador explained after seeing Cynder's expression, a bit uncomfortable about the topic.

"That's a relief…but I need to get Wind to shelter. Can we come in?" Cynder asked the earth guardian.

"Yes, you may. I'm really going to have a headache from Volteer's speech about how you lost your memory…." Terrador groaned, preparing for the inevitable

"Who's Volteer?" Cynder asked, curious on whom it was.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know…" Terrador replied as he walked towards the door and chanted something. The door slid open, revealing a hallway that led somewhere.

Cynder immediately took interest in the temple, marveling the granite walls and smooth floor. The torches on the wall illuminated the way in an eerie way, but Cynder felt at home for some unknown reason. She continued down the hall, taking in everything that she saw.

Eventually, they came to a large room that had a large basin of water in it. Wind mewed at the water and tried to get off Cynder's back to get to it.

"This is the Temple of Shatar, where the guardians attempt to maintain the peace of the land." Terrador explained to Cynder, who looked around in awe.

"This is amazing! How did you build it?!" Cynder asked as she walked around, examining every part of the room.

"We did not build it; our ancestor's built it when the land was young. Even after all of these years, it remains in good condition…." Terrador replied as took a deep breath.

"Who are the other guardians?" Cynder asked as she looked into the water and looked at her reflection. Wind, looking at the water, leaned over to far squeaked as he fell in with a splash.

"Wind!" Cynder yelled as she plucked him out of the water and placed him on dry ground, where he shook the water off and hissed at it.

"That is the pool of visions. Only certain dragons can see visions that show them what they need to see. Ignitus, the fire guardian, is one of them." The earth guardian explained to Cynder.

"You still haven't explained who the others were…" Cynder said, slightly annoyed.

"Very well. The other guardians are Volteer, the electric guardian who doesn't know how to shut up, Cyril, the ice guardian who can be a snob at times, and Ignitus, the fire guardian and father of Spyro. We haven't heard from Ignitus ever since he left a week ago…" Terrador told Cynder, who was playing with Wind.

"Did someone say my name?" a voice asked from the other room. Suddenly, a blue dragon with ice crystals sprouting from multiple parts of his body stepped into the room. When he saw Cynder, he gasped.

"Great Scott! Cynder is alive!?" he exclaimed in a British accent.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked.

"Why, I'm Cyril, the ice guardian! Don't you remember!?" the ice dragon asked, dumbfounded that Cynder had forgotten about him.

"Oh! Terrador told about you! He said that you are kind of a snob!" Cynder replied, completely oblivious to the signals that Terrador was showing her.

"So, I'm a 'snob' am I, Terrador?" Cyril asked, giving Terrador a death glare.

"What's all the racket? I'm trying to read!" a fast voice yelled as a yellow dragon with purple horns and ridges came into the room.

"I think she is self explanatory." Terrador told the yellow dragon, who looked at Cynder, who was nuzzling Wind with her nose.

"What sorcery is this!? Cyril, is this revenge for last night?" he asked the ice guardian, who chuckled.

"No Volteer, she was here with Terrador when I came in." Cyril replied, throwing the conversation on Terrador.

"She has lost her memories apparently. She doesn't remember who we all are. I haven't asked her about Spyro, but I doubt that she remembers him." Terrador explained to Volteer.

"Mr. Terrador, who is this?" Cynder asked as she walked over to them.

"Preposterous! There is no evidence on how she has lost her memory." Volteer protested.

"There is no 'evidence' on how she is alive, Volteer…." Cyril said to the yellow dragon.

"So you're Volteer? Terrador told me that you didn't know how to shut up. Is this true?" Cynder asked innocently as Wind mewed.

"Terrador, you better have a good explanation on why you told her that I never shut up…" Volteer hissed, electricity crackling from his scales.

"Well Volteer, Terrador does have a point. You do have a tendency to ramble about topics…" Cyril said to Volteer.

"It's not MY fault that I have GTS!" Volteer replied, on the verge of shocking them. Wind mewed suddenly, breaking up the argument.

"Who is this?" Cyril asked as he padded over to the small kitten, who looked back at him with his blue eyes.

"That is Wind. He has lost his mother and thinks that I am his mother." Cynder replied as she gazed at Wind.

"You're not his mother, right?" Cyril asked Cynder.

"I already went over the issue with her, Cyril. She is not his mother." Terrador told Cyril, saying the last part so only the other guardians and Cynder could hear. They didn't know if Wind could understand them, so they didn't want him to hear it.

"We're not even the same species, so why do you ever consider it?" Cynder asked, completely forgetting what Terrador told her earlier.

"Well, it happens when…" Volteer started.

"Volteer?" Cyril asked.

"Hmm, yes?"

"Shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dragon in black armor flew towards the temple. He was as silent as an owl on a hunt, even with the armor.

"Are you near, my friend?" a voice said in his head.

"Yes, I am Master."

"Good, I want her eliminated immediately. If you cannot kill her, bring me the cheetah that's with her. They have no idea what he can do and I intend on bringing it out." the voice commanded.

"Very well, I will not fail." The dragon replied as he flew closer to the temple, the sun setting in the background.

**Ok….I focused to much on humor in this chapter, but w/e. as for the dragon in this final part….well, your gonna have to wait. Also, I have a name for the Cynder x Flame fic. It's called 'The Cyndering Flame'. Kinda sounds retarded, but best I could come up with. It should be in sometime this month or in November, since I'm still making the ideas fit. And I'm sorry for long updates, been lazy and busy lately. DON'T SPAM ME ABOUT IT IF I DO NOT UPDATE THE FIC IN A WHILE! I'll just discontinue it, since I'm only doing it for the challenge. 'Till next time! **


	4. Troubling Dream

…**.I just listened to Empty Walls by Serj Tankian….it has a message that we should all know about. Go watch the video on Youtube or something. Anyways…..I beat TEN in less than 7 hours XD. So…Cynder is reunited with the other Guardians. Also I forgot to put in something….someone's death is rapidly approaching. On who it is, wait and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"_Cynder…."_

Cynder awoke with a start at the voice. It was in the middle of the night and Cynder had gotten tired from the day. Terrador had shown her and Wind's room, since Wind protested on sleeping in another room.

She looked around and tried to find the source of the voice, but the room was empty. Cynder got up and looked around harder to find the voice. She walked over to the window and looked out, and then jumped back with a yelp.

A pair of glowing orange eyes glared back at her. Cynder felt fear rising within her and was paralyzed. The eyes climbed up the window and a large figure stood there. It was shaped like a dragon with armor and it crawled towards her.

Cynder couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried, the eyes held her still. The dragon approached her slowly, making no noise.

"_Cynder…do you….remember?"_

It was the voice again. Cynder didn't understand what it was talking about; what was she supposed to remember?

"Who are you?!" Cynder asked the dragon. She was shocked that she could speak from being

"…_a shadow…"_ was the reply.

"A shadow of what?" Cynder asked it. The dragon chuckled slightly at her question, causing her to feel of twinge of irritation.

"_Of…you're past…"_ it said as the dragon charged her, going through her completely.

"What was that-" Cynder started to ask as she suddenly collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"_She is hatching…"_

_A black egg was shaking violently on a stone table surrounded by apes. A large crack ran down the middle and was expanding rapidly. Soon, a small black dragon came out of the egg and squeaked. A large ape in armor that wielded a large, green staff stepped forward._

"_Welcome, my new minion…." He said as the dragon looked at him with confusion. The black hatchling felt something rising within her. _

_Hunger._

_She looked around the room, and found a bowl of fruits nearby. Without warning, the black dragon scrambled towards the bowl, taking the apes by surprise. When she was an inch away, a staff blocked her view and slammed her into a wall._

"_You will eat when I tell you!" the large ape said as the hatchling lost consciousness._

Cynder awoke an unknown time later with a large headache that almost made her cry from pain.

"Mew?"

Cynder looked up to see Wind walking towards her, concern in his little eyes. Cynder look around, but didn't see the dragon anywhere in sight. Holding her head with her paw, she stood up with some strain. Wind, who noticed his 'mother's' pain, cuddled against her leg in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thanks Wind…" Cynder whispered, her headache subsiding slightly. Her thought's then shifted to the dream that she had. It burned her memory, and Cynder knew that she would never forget it.

But who was that large ape? He seemed so familiar to her, but she didn't remember from where. She decided to ask Terrador or the other's later. As she lied back down to go to sleep, something caught her eye. It was faint, but the thing stood just outside her room.

"…_weakling…"_ it said as it faded down the hall. Cynder got up despite her searing headache and ran out the room, Wind right behind her. The thing was floating down the hall, and Cynder narrowed her eyes to see what it was.

It was shaped like another dragon, but it has burning red-orange eyes that looked like they had flames dancing inside of them. The apparition laughed and flew down another hallway.

Cynder gave chase after the shadow, running at a speed she never though she could go. The walls seemed to blur as she ran, but to her shock, Wind was keeping up with her as if it was nothing. She decided to find out later how Wind was keeping up to her, but she needed to find out what that thing was.

"Cynder!"

At the sound of the voice, Cynder tripped and slammed into a wall, causing Wind to crash into her and land in a tangled mess. Cynder groaned with pain as she looked up to see Terrador running over to her, worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Terrador asked as he aided Cynder to her feet.

"Despite the headache and just slamming into a wall at a speed I never knew I could do….yeah, I'm ok." Cynder said as she rubbed her head, Wind mewing in agreement.

"What were you doing up this late, anyway?" Terrador asked her.

"Well…" Cynder told him as she described what happened and the figure she saw going down the hall.

"…..is that so?" Terrador asked after a moment.

"It's true. Do you know who the ape was in the dream?" Cynder asked him, aching to know who it was.

"….yes, I do. That ape in your dreams was the ape king, Gaul. He was a ruthless tyrant who served the Dark Master before being killed by Spyro. He….took your egg from this temple long ago and…" Terrador trailed off as he looked away guiltily.

Cynder had a feeling that he was leaving something out, but she had other questions that burned within her.

"Who was the Dark Master?" she asked, curious on how someone as cruel as Gaul served someone.

"He was….a powerful dragon that turned corrupted. Spyro defeated him…but after something…tragic happened to him. Even then, he barely defeated him." Terrador explained to her.

"Wow…I'm beginning to like this 'Spyro' even more…" Cynder said dreamily. Terrador smiled inwardly, for he enjoyed seeing both Cynder and Spyro together before…they died.

"Also, I have another question. How is it that Wind can keep up with me when he is only an infant?" Cynder asked Terrador.

"I remember Volteer saying something about cheetah's being born for speed. At his age, he should be able to catch an adult dragon on the ground." Terrador explained to her.

"I see…so-" Cynder began, but was cut off by a large explosion that happened in the middle of the temple.

"What the hell?!" Terrador exclaimed and Wind mewed in fright.

As the explosion went off, Cynder felt an unknown fear in her heart. Without knowing it, she rushed towards the explosion.

"Cynder, wait up!" Terrador called after her as he ran after her and Wind, who had followed her.

Cynder ran towards the direction of the explosion with haste. She kept running for five minutes until she reached the center, Terrador and Wind behind her.

In the middle of the inferno that was raging, a figure could be seen walking towards them. A clawed foot stepped out, and then it came completely out revealing…..

"IGNITUS?!"

**Plot twist! Anyway, I am sorry for the long delay. I just had my birthday on the 14****th**** and I was busy elsewhere. I hope this makes it up to you guys, and I should have the next chapter in shorter time lol. Until next time!**


	5. Failure

**Surprised about last chapter? Also, I forgot to ask, do you guys want me to stop after 20 or so chapters and then make another story continuing where that one left off? Please tell me, so I know when to stop. Also, I found two songs that go with Cynder: Diary of Jane and Evil Angel, both are sung buy Breaking Benjamin. Let me know what you think. Ok, enough rambling, on with the story.**

"IGNITUS!?"

Terrador was shocked to see his friend standing in the inferno. How could Ignitus, the most gentle of them all, lead an attack on the very place he called home? Ignitus laughed and stepped out completely, revealing himself.

Ignitus had complete, black plated armor that had a strange symbol on it. The symbol was a circle divided in three areas, each holding a rune on it. It was on the shoulder of Ignitus's armor, and evidently meant something, but Terrador couldn't place it.

"Terrador, my good friend…why are you up so late tonight?" Ignitus asked in a mock shocking voice.

"Ignitus, what has happened to you?" Terrador asked uneasily. He had a bad feeling about Ignitus, like something terrible was going to happen.

"I was…given a gift. Now, I have more power than any of you imagined…." Ignitus replied in a calm voice.

"You've changed, Ignitus…." Terrador growled, getting into a combat stance. Ignitus laughed, causing Terrador to look at him in confusion.

"Relax, I have not come for you, I have come for her…." Ignitus said as he pointed a now bladed tail at Cynder, who was guarding Wing with her wings.

"Me? What did I do to you…?" Cynder asked in confusion.

"My master wants you….eliminated shall we say?" Ignitus told her as he slowly walked over to her.

"NO!" Terrador yelled as he tackled Ignitus to the ground. "RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM HERE, CYNDER!"

Cynder, who was curling herself around Wind, looked up as Terrador tackled Ignitus. She felt a sudden feeling of guilt as she ran out of the room, but she needed to get Wind out of danger before she could go back.

"Do you think that you can stop me from getting her, Terrador?" Ignitus asked as Cynder left the room, kicking off Terrador with his back legs.

""I have every intention on stopping you here, my friend…." Terrador replied as he shot a ball of earth magic at Ignitus.

Ignitus countered by shooting a large fire ball at his attack, completely overpowering it and sending Terrador flying through one of the burning walls.

Grunting, Terrador flew back out at the former fire guardian and slammed him to the ground, clawing at him.

Ignitus kicked him of himself again and pinned him to the ground while preparing a large fire ball in his maw, when suddenly a large ball of ice smacked him in the side of the head, dazing him.

"Terrador, are you ok, my friend?" Cyril asked as he aided Terrador in getting up.

"Yeah, where is Volteer?" Terrador asked as Ignitus began moving.

"I have not seen him since we were attacked. He ran outside and told me to find you and Cynder. Speaking which, where is she?" Cyril asked as he glance at the now rising Ignitus.

"I told her to run, go find her and make sure she's safe. I'll join you shortly." The earth guardian told him.

"Very well, my friend. When she is safe, I shall return as swift as possible." Cyril said as he flew off to find Cynder.

"You have softened, Terrador…" Ignitus said as he stood back up. A large cut was on the side of his head from where he was head and blood was pouring out of it.

"War can do many things, Ignitus. I have quit fighting ever since my daughter died, which made me open my eyes to the death that war causes." Terrador growled as they began circling each other.

"Yes, your daughter did die by the hands of the Dark Master. Now, I guess you told Cynder that I was Spyro's father, did you not? You were the only one I trusted with that information…." Ignitus replied with a malice filled voice.

"I don't think Cynder heard that, since she was occupied with something else." Terrador said.

"Ahh, you mean Wind, do you not? I suppose I should tell you the second part of my mission, since you will not live to pass it on…." Ignitus chuckled.

"And that is?" Terrador asked sternly.

"Heh, my master needs Wind for some reason to unlock something for him. It is a shame you did not notice his power…." Ignitus told Terrador.

"Master? I thought you said before that you hated taking orders…." Terrador taunted. It was true that Ignitus hated taking orders from everyone, but enjoyed giving them, but most of his orders were jokes that the guardians passed around.

"SILENCE! You dare mock me!? You shall pay with your life!" Ignitus roared as an aura of shadow surrounded him.

Terrador grinned inwardly, since he knew that he got to Ignitus. What he did not expect, however, was a large ball of shadow racing towards him that Ignitus fired. Terrador barely dodged it and it flew by him and slammed into another wall, obliterating it.

"What the…? Terrador asked himself as Ignitus appeared in front of him and slammed him with his tail, sending the green dragon to the ground.

Terrador groaned and was lifted in the air by Ignitus's tail as the former guardian readied another shadow ball.

"Prepare to die, my friend…." Ignitus whispered as the ball grew bigger. All of a sudden, Terrador's life flashed before his eyes. From when he was born, to the day he met the guardians and his future mate, and when he mated with her. And then the memories of his daughter flooded his head, from the day she was born until the day of her death. He had failed his mate by lettering her die, since he had promised her on his mate's deathbed he would make sure nothing happened to their daughter.

As these thoughts filled his head, an energy that he had never felt in 10 years flooded through his entire body, begging to be released.

He did. Suddenly, the ground started rippling slightly and then harder every second. The very walls itself began rippling, along with the fire.

"What is this!?" Ignitus yelled as a green barrier made from the very earth itself burst from Terrador, flinging Ignitus of the dragon as more barriers attacked Ignitus as he fell.

For an entire minute, Ignitus was pummeled by Terrador's attack. When it stopped, Ignitus stood up and multiple dents in his armor and wounds from the area the attack penetrated.

"Hahahaha…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have FAILED! Even though you defeated me, both things I came for are completed!" Ignitus laughed as he opened his right wing, which was on his side the entire time, revealing Wind. The cheetah has cuts and bruises all over his body and was knocked out.

"No…." Terrador said weakly. The attack left him stripped of his powers and he could barely stand.

"Yes, the Wind that Cynder was with was actually my partner, who can shape–shift. You almost won, but now all of you are dead…." Ignitus explained as he flew off, Wind his forearms.

Terrador collapsed and could barely open his eyes from exhaustion.

_I have failed….everyone. Please…forgive…me…._ He thought as he faded into black.

**CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter will be about what happened to Cynder during that time. Did Terrador live, or did he die? Read the next chapters to find out when they are up….also, this is the hardest fic I had to write because I cannot use guns or swords for the main characters. But I'm doing ok, right? Let me know if I am doing ok on a scale of 1-10. Till next chap!**


	6. Defeat

**Like I said before, this chapter is for Cynder's POV. Also, I have changed my name to Nowe instead of Brom, so don't get confused. (I'll change it later). Also, if I bring my original OC's into the fic, they will be in their first design form. If you wanna borrow my OC's, just ask me. Don't run off with them without asking or I will get pissed off and spam you until your comp crashes. I guess my fic rates about 9.6 out of 10 from people due to grammar errors. I use spell check, dunno what's happening lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not **

Cynder ran as far as she could from the temple, and was nearly out of sight of it when Wind stopped suddenly.

"Wind, come on! We have to get out of here!" Cynder yelled at him.

"_Heh…."_ A voice said in her head. As she heard it, Wind grew a smile that sent shiver's down Cynder's spine.

Without warning, Wind had red lightning crackle from his body and he began changing shape. He grew more humanoid and raven wings sprouted from his shoulder. Soon a human with blue eyes and black hair stood in front of her. He wielded a 3ft long sword wore nothing but black pants.

"Y'know Cynder, you should watch your children more carefully…" he said as he pointed his sword at her.

"Who are you!?" Cynder asked angrily. How dare he impersonate Wind behind her back? He shall pay…

"I am Nowe. I've been send here to kill you, unfortunately. Shame I have to kill a mere child, but I have no choice. I am sorry, Cynder…" the human said sorrowfully.

Suddenly, he flew at Cynder, catching her off guard and had little time to react. Cynder jumped out of the way, and felt a sting on her right foreleg. A small cut was there and bleeding slightly.

"Wow, you are fast. I suppose I should go a bit harder on you, right?" Nowe asked as he flew towards her again. However, Cynder was prepared this time and jumped up into the air, kicking him in the head and sending him into a tree.

"….ok, that's it." Nowe jumped into the air and transformed into another humanoid with ice armor and shot ice in the air, allowing him to fly around. Cynder looked amazed slightly, but snapped out of it when he started throwing ice at him. Cynder dodged the attack as an icicle came from the ground next to her and Nowe landed on it. Three large cubes formed above his head, and he launched them at her.

Cynder knew that fire could melt ice, so she fired three fire balls at the cubes, destroying them. As Nowe prepared another round, she shot a few more fire balls at him, causing him to drop the cubes and hold his head in confusion and fall from the icicle.

Cynder rushed over to his confused state and looked for a weak spot in his armor. She found one in the chest section and swung her bladed tail (A/N yes it is bladed, look closely in the games) at the weak spot, shattering his armor and causing him to snap out of his confusion and ran backwards slightly, and then shoot rapid ice balls at her. One caught and froze her, but she broke free easily and chased him. She caught up and flamed his back, causing him to fall and revert back to his original state.

"Son of a…" Nowe said as he swung his sword at Cynder, hitting her in the chest and creating a gash. It was bleeding badly, but it wasn't deep, it was more like a narrow cut.

Cynder, seeing her blood on the ground, rushed Nowe and slammed him with her horns, sending him into a rock this time.

"Very well, time to kick it up a notch!" Nowe yelled as rain started pouring down on them. He suddenly transformed into a white bipedal dragon with a great sword.

Nowe charged Cynder again, and Cynder braced herself for the attack, but was surprised. Nowe _vanished _right before he reached her, causing Cynder to blink in confusion. She heard something above her, and looked to see Nowe come down from above her and slash her wing, tearing the delicate membrane, causing her to scream in pain.

She slashed at him with her tail, creating a large gash across his chest. Nowe stepped back a bit and raised his hand, sending a volley of fire balls at Cynder.

Cynder doubted she could dodge them, so she did something that took him by complete surprise. She jumped _into_ the volley and charged Nowe, who was caught off guard. She slammed into his chest, and she swore she heard something snap as he fell to the ground.

"How did you…?" Nowe asked as he got back up, holding his chest.

"Jumping into fire causes less damage than trying to avoid it…" Cynder told him as Nowe laughed.

"I guess I'll have to remember that…" he said as he split into _two_ versions of himself. Cynder couldn't believe it, how could some one do that?

"Well, which one is the real me?" both Nowes asked. Cynder looked frantically between both of them to figure out which one was real.

Unknown to her, something was about attack her when she suddenly turned around, revealing another Nowe behind her. She used her flame against him and quickly defeated that one, leaving her to think that one of the other's was the real thing.

When she turned back, both were gone. Cynder closed her eyes and tried to listen to anything that sounded abnormal in the area. With the rain dropping on her, it made her wounds feel better, and she was able to focus better.

She heard something to her right and immediately shot a fire ball at the location, revealing one of the Nowe clones. It charged her, but she parried the attack with her tail. Soon, they were locked in a sword fight with Cynder's tail and Nowe's sword. Cynder jabbed him with her tail, but Nowe blocked. Then Nowe tried to bring his sword from underneath her but Cynder jumped back. She decided that this was the real one due to the fact he was not going down that easily.

Eventually, she caught him off guard by faking a thrust and then diagonally slashing his chest, causing him to revert back to his human form. He was knocked backwards but caught himself by doing a back flip and landing on the ground.

"Heh…you are good." Nowe chuckled as he clutched his chest once more.

"Where is Wind?!" Cynder demanded.

"Ignitus…probably has him by now…but you won't have to worry about him." Nowe said through gasps.

"What do you mean?" Cynder glared.

"You…will die…now." Nowe grinned as he threw his sword at her. It hit her on the right side of her chest and passed through completely and she fell to the ground.

"About time you finished…" a voice said from behind Nowe. He turned and saw Ignitus standing there with a look of impatience on his face.

"Sorry to bore you, but I wanted to see if she was a threat. Now, you better not keep Draco waiting if you don't want him to go on a killing spree again…" Nowe replied as he walked over to where his sword was sticking to the ground.

"Good point…very well, I shall inform him of out success." Ignitus said as he flew away.

Nowe shook his head in disgust when a beat of wings caught his attention. He looked up to see a large blue dragon rocketing towards him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed as he ran over to Cynder.

"Put up an act, Cyril. If she survives, she will grow stronger. Chances are even whether she lives or dies, so I'd do your best to save her…" Nowe said as he grabbed his sword and disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

Cyril roared in frustration. He had found Volteer trailing Cynder to make sure she was safe, but he had told him to go back for Terrador. How foolish it was for him to do that, since not a moment later he was ambushed by apes. Now, he may have cost Cynder her life.

"Please Cynder, live…for all of us." Cyril whispered to the air.

"What's going on here?" a yellow dragon asked from behind Cyril. Volteer was carrying an unconscious Terrador on his back, so he had to run to where they were now.

Cyril just pointed at Cynder, and Volteer gasped in shock.

"Terrador's going to be pissed…" Volteer swore as he saw what had happened.

"Well, don't stand there waiting for her to die! How about using your magic or something to carry her to the cave two miles from here!" a familiar voice shouted towards them. A small glowing ball flew towards them, and Volteer shook his head in annoyance. As much as he disliked the dragonfly, he had a point.

"Very well Sparx, lead the way." Cyril said as he picked up Cynder.

**Well, that was fast Oo. ** **I just had many ideas for this chap, and well, this happened lol. Also, there are four references to other things in this chapter that all have to do with Nowe. Three are from video games, and one is from somewhere else. PM me with what you think (NOT IN THE REVIEWS!) and who ever gets most of them right, they get to have an OC some point in this story. Also…if you think Nowe is a sue because of the fact he beat Cynder; tell me the majority of action/adventure things don't have something like this. Also, this may have been the best fight seen that I ever made. Till next chap!**


	7. Vision

**I know I keep leaving chapters in cliff-hangers…but it makes people want more, am I right? And did you honestly think I would forget Sparx this time around ;)? Also….no one answered my question on where I should stop for Memories and create a sequel to that (I was planning a trilogy, called 'The Legend of Cynder', and I have to thank someone from the forums for the idea). Anyway…on with the fic and the death that was coming….it may be in the sequel now that I think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"_Cynder…."_

Cynder awoke in a plain that she had never seen before. It was transparent and sand flowed through the entire area, and the sky changed colors every minute or so. The terrain was a mix of all the elements, from fire to frost, and ocean to desert.

"Where am I?" Cynder asked herself as she got up, and surprisingly had none of the wounds she had from the battle with Nowe. In the middle of the plain, a large basin filled with water lied there.

Curiously, she padded over to the basin and looked in it, and was shocked on what she saw:

_A young black dragon was caged in some kind of cell, and was on the brink of death from starvation. It was on its side and the breathing was very labored. After a moment, a monkey dressed in red armor walked into the room with a slab of meat and a bowl of water._

"_You may want to eat if you don't want to die…" he said as the dragon weakly crawled over to the meal and began eating._

"_I wish that I could give you more, since no one should suffer from starvation. Hell, they haven't even named you yet…" he continued as the dragon finished her meal and looked at him and made a squeaking noise._

"_I'm sorry, I don't have anymore food. Although I can give you a name…." the monkey said sadly. He then looked around the blocks, and saw a few charred bars from her cage and smiled faintly._

"_I shall name you…Cynder."_

Cynder backed off, not believing what she saw. The dragon not only looked exactly like her, but shared the same name. Was there a connection between them, or was it only a flip of a coin?

"_Cynder…I have been waiting for you for quite some time."_ A voice said from the basin. She scrambled over to it, but saw nothing but her reflection staring back at her.

"_Do not be alarmed, I mean no harm."_ The voice told her, causing Cynder to look around in confusion.

"Who is there?" she asked into the water, earning a light chuckle from the voice.

"_I have many names, but you may call me The Chronicler."_ It said in a male voice, causing Cynder to frown slightly. 'The Chronicler?' The hell does that mean?

"Where are you?" she asked him, earning another chuckle.

"_I am speaking through your mind right now, but the other Guardians know where to find me. Do you know why you are here, Cynder?" _he asked her.

"No, why am I here? And why am I fully healed, I almost got killed! Wounds don't go away so quickly…" Cynder asked him.

"_You here because you have lost your memories, my dear. You need them if you want to succeed in destroying Draco and freeing the ones he has enslaved. As for your wounds….they will return when I send you back." _The Chronicler answered.

"Why will my memories help me against this 'Draco?' and who is he?" She asked him, curiosity burning within her.

"_Do not worry, young dragon. All answers will be answered in time…."_ He told her as the plain started to spin, and Cynder faded into darkness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She is awaking…"

Cynder opened her eyes, only to see a large ball of golden light in front of her face. They were in a cave of some sort, and she was on a bed made of straw, and it was fresh, leading her to think it was changed recently.

"Ahh!" Cynder screamed, and then held a claw to her chest in pain.

"Ahh!" the ball of light screeched, and then turned and ran into a wall that was directly behind it.

"Are you ok, Cynder?" a yellow dragon asked as he looked over her with worry. Cynder then remembered who it was after a sec, but the pain was killing her from the sword wound.

"Yes, she is completely fine! I mean, the hole in her chest is merely a flesh wound, right Cynder?" the ball asked sarcastically.

"Sparx….enough." Cyril glared at it.

"Sparx? Who is he?" Cynder asked Cyril, who sighed and the ball's light faded, revealing a golden dragonfly who looked completely dumbfounded.

"Cynder, you don't remember!? You, Spyro, and I went on all sorts of crazy adventures trying to stop the Dark Master from taking over the world!" Sparx yelled, waving his arms in front of Cynder's face as if to signify he existed.

"Who is the Dark Master? I asked Terrador about it, and he just looked away…" Cynder asked them, starting to hate the fact she was kept in the dark the entire time.

Cyril and Volteer glanced at each other, and then back at Cynder before replying.

"He was….the first purple dragon. He was once an ice dragon (1) that soon mastered the other elements; Earth, Fire, and Electricity. His power was boundless, and he soon became corrupted by it. He was later banished, and he founded an army of apes to destroy the ones who banished him. It was said he died after a battle many years ago, but he was resurrected a short time ago and attempted to finish what he had started. Spyro, the last purple dragon, defeated him while he was about to summon in creatures in the realms of shadow after something….tragic happened to him." Volteer explained to Cynder, who looked like she had other questions.

"What is a purple dragon?" Cynder asked. Sparx opened his mouth to answer, but wisely closed it.

"The purple dragon is a rare breed of dragon, and is born once every ten generations. It can master all kinds of elements, but they have a huge draw back to it. They possess a lot of power, but can be easily corrupted by it, such as the case with the Dark Master. And usually, they become corrupted after something tragic happens to them. However, the ones that do not become corrupted become great heroes and are praised by others for the tranquility they have brought. The prophecy tells that in some cases, there can be a few at a time, but they will never know the other exists, for if they do, it will be chaos for us all…" Volteer explained once more.

"Can other dragons learn the powers that a purple dragon possesses?" Cynder asked, very interested in the topic.

"It is rare….but possible. There have only been twenty documented cases in the entire history of dragons that it has happened, but dragons also have a history of changing to the environment they are in…" Cyril answered, giving Volteer a break.

"Where is Terrador? I haven't seen him since I awoke." Cynder asked all three of them.

"Big guy's sleeping. He was pretty messed up from the attack on the temple and hasn't awoken since! I wonder if he's dead…" Sparx said, adding the last part to try and scare Cynder. However, Cynder just glared at him and shot a small fire ball at him, despite the pain it caused her.

"He is fine, just tired from the attack on the temple. I flew back just in time to see him unleash his fury attack…" Volteer told her, and Cynder cocked her head at the word 'fury'. Was he upset about something when he attacked?

"Fury is an ancient attack that dragons have, and it varies between the dragon's age, size, and element. You are a fire dragon, so your fury will be one of fire." Cyril explained, noting Cynder's expression to the word.

"Oh…who is Draco though? I heard the name before, and I wanted to know if you knew who he was." Cynder asked, remembering The Chronicler saying something about him.

"That….is a question for another time. Right now, you need your rest if you are to get better." Volteer said uneasily after a moment.

"Fine…" Cynder pouted, the question burning within her. She desperately wanted to know, and she decided that if they didn't tell her, she would ask The Chronicler about him.

"G'night! Don't let the bed bugs bite, or else Zoidberg will go nuts!" Sparx yelled as he flew out of the room with the other guardians. (2)

Cynder smiled slightly, and then realized how tired she was. As soon as she put her head down, she fell asleep.

**Sorry if this came out a bit sloppy, my brother died in surgery halfway through the chapter and I couldn't think straight for a bit. Also, if you are an Eragon fan, read Given-Inside's fics, they are awesome! Until next time I guess…. **

**One last thing: I made up a few things about the purple dragon history.**

**1. I'm pretty sure that in TEN, it says he was an ice dragon.**

**2. Billy West, the new voice of Sparx, voices Zoidberg from Furturama. **


	8. The Warning

**Halloween was sweet! But anyway, I feel like the author's notes are my Blog…but time to continue Memories. So…I may make this about 10-15 chapters longer, and then end it in a cliff-hanger. Then publish the sequel in January so I can have some time to work on the Flame x Cynder fic and the Metroid one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"_Cynder, wake up!"_

_A younger Cynder, who was about 1/3 of her current size, was sleeping on her side on a straw bed. She had been training for three weeks straight, and had learned to talk last week. Her flame breath and combat skills rivaled a sergeant ape's power, which is surprising because of her size. Her blue eyes flew open, which would later turn green since young dragons always have blue eyes, and she lifted her head groggily._

"_Waizzit Jerik?" Cynder asked as she yawned. Jerik, the ape who had befriended her, smiled somewhat. He had a scar on his left eye, something that Cynder did when she got enraged when Gaul ordered no one to feed her for an entire week._

"_You have to train again, Cynder. Or else Gaul will have my head and order no one to feed you for an entire month." Jerik said, shuddering at the thought of Gaul angry. Last time he got angry, he leveled an entire dragon village, and he got angry because he couldn't find his swords. He later remembered that he had them in his belt the entire time, and it was all everyone could do to not laugh._

"_I don't wanna! It's the same thing over and over! I've done it over 1000 times! Why can't I do something different?" Cynder whined, and Jerik sighed. The 'training' was running for ten hours, fighting for another five, and studying for two, which let her sleep for seven hours._

"_Trust me; it could be a lot worse. There was…another thing…that he wanted to add, but it took me an entire week for me to convince him not to." Jerik told her. If he had not convinced him not to do it…he couldn't think about it. It was wrong and he hoped it would never cross the king's mind. (A/N no, it's not what your thinking.)_

"_What was it?" Cynder asked as she got up and stretched. She was in good physical condition despite the torture that she dealt with everyday._

"_I'll tell you when you're older but…I have come up with something that will help you." Jerik said as he looked around to make sure no one was around._

"_What is it?" Cynder asked eagerly._

"_On the night when the moons turn whole...I shall aid you in escaping this hellhole."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cynder awoke once more, and judging by the darkness that surrounded her, it was still night time. Groaning, she got up and pain shot through her body from the wounds she had, which had begun to heal. She held her left forepaw to her chest as she limped out of the room she was in.

She limped down the hall until she heard snoring from nearby. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to see who it was, she headed towards the noise. Cynder poked her head into the small cavern to find out who it was and it was….Sparx.

She couldn't help but giggle at the fact that something so small could make so much noise. She supposed it was caused by his huge mouth that rivaled an avalanche. Still giggling despite the pain it caused her, she limped back into the hall.

After a bit of walking, she came across the entrance of the cave. She stepped out and looked up into the sky and saw the stars that seemed to shine down on her. Cynder was fascinated by them, and stared at them until she heard a noise in the bushes.

She looked over to the bush and saw a hooded figure dressed in black staring at her. Cynder couldn't see under the hood, but it looked like another of Nowe's species.

"_Cynder…"_ it said in a raspy voice that sent shivers down Cynder's spine.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked, not liking the feeling she was getting.

"_Source of all darkness…" _it replied, completely throwing off Cynder.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, very confused. What was this guy talking about?

"_Sentient tower…"_ the figure continued. Cynder was completely lost on what it was talking about. Was it trying to tell her something?

"Are your trying to tell me something?!" Cynder asked once more, desperately trying to understand. it said as it faded into the night. Cynder stood there for a few moments, trying to understand what she was told.

"Cynder, what are you doing up so late!?" a voice snapped from behind her. She turned and saw Volteer running at her, his face a mixture of worry and anger.

"Volteer, someone just told me something! I have no idea what it means though…" Cynder told him, hoping that he could figure out what it meant.

"What did he say?" Volteer asked, all anger fading and being replaced curiosity. Cynder told him what she heard and when she got the part about the tower, he gasped in shock.

"What is it, Volteer?" Cynder asked with concern and hope. Did he know what the figure meant?

"The tower that he speaks of….is alive. It is called 'The Tower of Gorgons', since the gorgons created this monstrosity. It rivals the height of a large mountain and is…mobile. If this thing is involved, I fear that hope has abandoned us…" Volteer told her with fear in his eyes.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Cynder asked, her hope still remaining strong. There was no way she would lose to a tower.

"There is one. You see, the tower bonds with a creature and links with it, allowing it to be controlled by the creature. If we are to kill the creature that it has bonded with, it will die. The only time it has been defeated was when the war with the gorgon's ended over 20,000 years ago…" Volteer explained.

"Do you know who is controlling it?" Cynder asked him.

"I have my suspicions…but until we know who it is, avoid any contact with it at all costs. While it may be huge, it can blend into the environment easily. You can tell when it is near by the sound it makes. You will recognize it when you hear it, for it will send fear directly into your soul. Do not listen for footsteps….it levitates." The yellow dragon told her while looking at her in the eye sternly.

"Has anyone seen the tower?" Cynder asked. She had to know what her enemy looked like in order to avoid it.

"No one that has seen it has survived more than a minute. The very sight of it will kill the weak hearted and immobilize even the strongest of wills…" Volteer said as he looked into the distance.

"Wow…" Cynder said in awe. How could such a thing exist and no one be able stop it since 20,000 years ago?

"Cynder, you need to get some rest. Your wounds will never heal if you keep running around…" Volteer told her as Cynder nodded, growing tired herself.

Cynder limped back into the cave and found her bed. She laid down on it and almost fell asleep when she got the feeling someone was watching her.

She looked up and saw….herself. Except for the part that she looked older, like in her early twenties. She wore a choker around neck and was well build, and evidently made for speed.

"Hmph, if this is what I looked like, I may as well stay like this…" the older version said as she disappeared, completely confusing Cynder.

"Ok…." Cynder said to herself. What was the point of that? Was it another vision, or was the world trying to confuse her.

"_Foolishness…"_ a voice whispered in her head.

All of a sudden, she felt light-headed and she fell asleep in a matter of seconds, completely oblivious to the red dragon that was watching her…

**And I even confused meself in this chapter. However, I got the message from the figure from a secret message in Metroid Prime 3 on the G.F.S. Valhalla. However, all of the answers will be revealed in time… (A.KA. over the span of the trilogy.)**

**Have a good day, mates.**


	9. Cynder's quest

**I admit I am slightly loosing my will to write. But, do not fret! I am finishing what I started at least on the Memories trilogy and 'The Cyndering Flame'. Oh well, time to continue. One last thing…BEOWULF IN 3D IS AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, and never will.**

Morning.

The time of day when everything awakens to begin a new day and carry on with their life. In the cave where Cynder and the others were sleeping, it was no different. Cynder had been sleeping since she received the warning from the figure outside the cave.

"GetupgetupgetupGETUP!" a voice yelled in ear so fast that she could barely understand what was being said. Groaning, she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Finally, sleeping beauty awakens!" Sparx exclaimed as he flew around her. Cynder desperately tried covering her head with her wings, but to no avail.

"I honestly have no idea how I put up with you…" Cynder moaned as Sparx kept yelling and flying around.

"Whoa! You remember!?" Sparx asked as he stopped flying around and flew directly in front of Cynder's face.

"No."

Sparx sighed. He didn't know if he liked her better like this; cheery, always in a good mood, and positive. Then he realized that all of them meant the same thing and had the urge to slap himself.

On the other hand, he didn't know if he wanted the old Cynder, which he had grown to trust more than he did after she transformed back into the huge, sleek, and sexy adult form. Did he mention sexy?

While Sparx was thinking (or equivalent to thinking), Cynder had gotten up, stretched despite the pain, and began limping out of the room.

"Hey, wait up! " Sparx called after her as he followed her out. Cynder sighed, waiting for Sparx to act up once more.

Amazingly to her, Sparx never spoke once until they got outside. Then just before they got outside, he slapped himself.

"What?" Cynder asked. Was he doing that randomly, or was he about to tell her something serious?

"I forgot to tell you that Terrador is awake if you want to see him. God, I'm such an idiot!" Sparx told her.

"I can't disagree with the second part…" Cynder muttered as she followed him. Sparx shot her a sour look, but said nothing as they walked back into the cave.

"Seriously, I don't know if I should've helped the other's carry you back if this is the way if I am going to be thanked!" Sparx started after a moment.

"If you are-" Cynder started to reply, but was cut short. Sparx turned around to see what made her stop, and growled with frustration.

Cynder had collapsed on the ground and by the looks of it, had fallen asleep. Sparx pulled his antennas and tried to figure out what to do now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder awoke in a plane where time itself was in strings of sand and artifacts that were thought to be lost forever floated around on air itself. The main interest for her was the bowl in the middle of the plane.

Knowing what it was, she ran over to it and looked inside, and saw her reflection once more. Then, after a moment, a voice spoke to her.

"_I apologize for bringing you back here so early Cynder, but I discovered something that I think is important."_ The Chronicler said from the bowl of water.

"What is it?" Cynder asked. She hoped that it would help her with her memories so that way she could understand some things more clearly.

"_It is an artifact that is said to cleanse away the taint of evil with its touch. I have an idea where to find it, but you must journey there on your own. I have read that it could even clear away a person's sins and corruption, but how to do that, I know not."_ The Chronicler explained to her.

"Really? Where can I find it?" Cynder asked. An item that could clear away evil with its touch…now that would be useful in the fight against Draco!

"_It is located in a grove in a far away land. You must journey there if you are to defeat Draco and his army. I will show you the location…"_ he told her as an image of a chest appeared in a lush grove that was guarded by two statues.

"Which way should I head to reach this place?" the black dragoness asked.

"_It is to the south, near an abandoned castle. Trust me; you will recognize this castle, for it is different from any others in the region…" _The Chronicler explained.

As Cynder turned away from the bowl in order to find the exit and begin her search for the artifact, The Chronicler spoke out after her.

"_Cynder, wait! There is something else that you must know…"_ he called as Cynder padded back to the bowl.

"What is it?" she asked. She hoped that he was going to tell her who Draco was or restore her memories.

"…_something happy will happen to you soon, but tragedy will follow shortly. I cannot say what they are, since I do not know myself. Be careful, Cynder, and when you get back…get as far away from the cave as possible with the others."_ He said as the plane warped and Cynder's vision faded to black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke in the cave once more, but noticed something different; her wounds were completely heals, and a thin scar on her chest was the only remainder from the sword wound.

After the shock set in that she was no longer in pain, she remembered that she needed to get the others out as soon as possible. Hurriedly, she sprang to her feet and ran down the cave to where the other's chambers were, but stopped short.

In front of her, an army of five baboons looked up and started howling at the sight of her. She bared her teeth, knowing that she would have to fight. Two charged her, and when they were close enough, she whipped her tail forward and impaled one through the chest, and flung it into the one, resulting in both of their deaths.

The remaining three glanced at one another, and then ran at her with their weapons swinging wildly. The first one neared her and brought down his sword, but missed and was dispatched by Cynder's claws. The other two charged at the same time, bringing their weapons down on her head. However, a split second before they would have hit her,

Cynder released a huge blast of flame, which incinerated the baboons into ash.

With a heavy sigh if relief, Cynder began running to the cave that they were guarding, only to have a large shadow drop in front of her.

It was the largest baboon that she had every seen in her life. Clad in black-metal plate and a spiked mace, it growled at her. Cynder shot out a fireball, which shocked her since she had never used it before. However, to her dismay, it just stunned the baboon and made it angrier. Cynder looked around for something to defend herself, and found it near the remains of the other baboons.

She ran over to it and picked it up in her mouth, before brandishing it to the ape. It was a sword that one of the monkeys's dropped, and the baboon looked shocked that she could pick it up. She smiled inwardly since she had seen its expression and charged the ape.

Cynder leaped as she neared it, and attempted to impale it in the face, but was stopped when the monkey's weapon came up to block hers. She was swatted aside from the brute strength of the baboon, and got back up with only a few scratches. She charged it again, but this time the monkey held its weapon in front of it to block her, which was just what she wanted. Cynder jumped _over_ it and impaled it in the back of the head, killing it instantly.

When the monkey fell, she spat out the sword and continued into the chamber, where she stopped once more from shock.

Ignitus had Terrador pinned underneath his claws and his maw was open and a fireball was forming in his mouth to fire at the green dragon. She looked on the other side of the room, and saw Nowe keeping the others at bay so that they could not help their friend.

"Oh look Terrador! Cynder has shown up in your final seconds! Any last words you would like to say to your _daughter?!_" Ignitus cackled as he prepared to fire his attack.

"Cynder…I am sorry…that I never…told you. I…want you too…know that…I love…you…" Terrador said weakly.

"Is that all? Oh well, TIME TO DIE!" Ignitus yelled insanely as he fired his attack…

TO BE CONTINUED…….

**I am so evil, I love it. Also, I do not know if I am going to make any new fics after the trilogy and F x C, but I don't know yet. It's probably just a passing thing and I will probably make something else. And did you like the plot twist at the end? Oh well, until next chapter…**


	10. Notice

**Hey, this is a notice for all who are reading my fics. Something has happened yesterday and I'll put it bluntly; I was shot. Bullet broke through my window while I was on the computer and lodged itself in my chest, but thankfully it missed everything that would've killed me. I have no idea who shot me, but I may not update for a while for this reason, but rest assured: I am not dying anytime soon. So yeah, I am gonna continue when I have time, but I can't think straight right now. Yes, this hospital has internet and I am on my laptop. If you wanna contact me, go on my Youtube account, Yahoo IM, or World of Warcraft. (For IM and Youtube, my name is Rurikredwolf. For World of Warcraft, it is Skop; Gilneas realm and Horde side.) **

**This Notice is going on all of my active fics.**

**-Rurikredwolf**


	11. Draco

**Sorry for not updating. I just came out of the hospital and I cannot stop reading Fell, sequel to 'The Sight'. And I think people are loosing interest in my fic…oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"Nowe, what the hell was that for!?" Ignitus roared in anger.

It all had happened in a matter of five seconds. Ignitus shot the fireball, Cynder rushed to aid Terrador even though she knew she would never make it, Cyril shot an ice block at Nowe, who blocked it and sent it at the fireball the Ignitus fired, making it disappear.

"Our orders were not to kill anyone…" Nowe replied as he put away his sword.

"Since when do you follow orders!?" Ignitus growled in frustration.

"Since you stopped."

Cynder was completely confused. Why was Nowe acting against Ignitus? As all these questions buzzed around in her head, a voice spoke in her head.

"_Quickly Cynder, get out of here. I'll stall him and direct his attention away from Terrador and the others." _Nowe told her as Cynder looked in awe. Not only was Nowe defying Ignitus, but he was doing it to aid her!

"What made you defy your orders, Ignitus?" Nowe asked as he walked around Ignitus, making him turn away from Cynder, who was creeping towards the others.

"What is making you ask?" Ignitus asked as he moved away from Terrador and looked at Nowe.

"Well, you always followed your orders blindly, so I want to know why you stopped so suddenly." Nowe replied as Cynder crept towards Terrador.

"Cynder…what are you…?" Terrador asked weakly.

"Nowe is distracting Ignitus away from us so we can get out of here. I'll get the others to aid you." Cynder told him as she crept towards the others.

As she came closer, she heard Ignitus talk once more: "well Nowe, I never thought you would do something so noble…perhaps we should let your new 'friends' know something…"

"You wouldn't…" she heard Nowe reply as she reached Cyril.

"Cyril, as you can tell, Nowe is distracting Ignitus so we can get out of here. Could one of you get…my father from here?" Cynder asked him, feeling uncomfortable about referencing Terrador as her father. It felt so strange to her knowing that she had a family member that she can be with.

Cyril nodded and went to pick up the weakened Terrador as Volteer and Sparx followed Cynder to the entrance to the room. Just as they were going to reach it, a large wall of flames flew up and prevented them from leaving.

"SO! You thought you could distract me so Cynder could escape, eh Nowe?!" Ignitus roared as the entire room became an inferno. The heat got under Cynder's scales and she felt as though she herself would ignite from the heat.

Nowe said nothing but drew his sword into a defensive stance. He knew that he would be punished severely for not only attempting to aid Cynder, but fight his partner.

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME!? COME, I SHALL SHOW YOU THE FLAMES OF HELL!**" Ignitus yelled, the flames around him forming a type of armor and engulfing his entire body in flames.

Ignitus charged Nowe with surprising speed and sent him flying through the wall with so much velocity that his body flew _thru _the wall and skidded into the other chamber. Ignitus roared once more and shot like a rocket after Nowe, flames flaring out from behind him.

To Cynder, it happened in a split second, but she heard fighting coming from the other chamber, but she was petrified to even move, in case the flames Ignitus shed swallowed her.

"I honestly don't know whether to hope that Nowe wins or Ignitus…" Cyril commented dryly as the fighting from the other room continued.

"Me neither, my friend. If Ignitus wins, it spells doom for us all. However, if Nowe wins, he may spare us and buy us some time to gather a resistance to Draco and his army. And by the sounds of the fight…it is to the death. I cannot tell who is winning, but I suppose we should try and escape here while we can…" Volteer agreed as he began searching for an exit.

"Hey, how about you use your ice mumbo jumbo and make the flames go away, Mr. Freeze!" Sparx suggested as he poked Cyril's shoulder.

"Very well, can someone take Terrador off of me so I can do this?" Cyril asked. Volteer padded over and took Terrador when Cyril lowered himself so Volteer could grab him.

No sooner then when Volteer picked up Terrador, a blast of flame erupted from the other chamber and Nowe was sent flying into the wall, his sword impaling him.

"**IS THAT ALL, NOWE?! YOU WERE WEAL, AND THUS LED TO YOUR DEATH!"** Ignitus roared in triumph as he turned to Cynder and the others. **"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME!? I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" **

"Oh crap." Was all Sparx could say as the former fire guardian descended upon them.

As Ignitus came closer, Cynder felt strength flooding her veins and she charged towards him. As she charged him, she felt coldness rising in her and she released it, causing a blast of ice from her mouth.

Ignitus looked horrified at the ice blast heading towards him, when a shadow dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the ground, completely obliterating the inferno and Cynder's blast.

"What is going on here, Ignitus? It was a simple task, and even for a child…" the shadow said as Ignitus bowed to it. The shadow was draconic and had piercing red eyes that could paralyze the strongest of souls.

"Forgive me, master, but we had a…traitor…" Ignitus hissed with distain to the fallen body of Nowe.

"I see…but why could you not kill her? Instead, you killed your comrade, why is that?" questioned the shadow.

Cynder was confused. Who was this person, and why did Ignitus seem so humble to him? Beside her, Volteer and Cyril growled slightly, but it still alerted the apparition.

"What do we have here? Ignitus, you never told me you had the others! What shall I do with them…?" the shadow hissed as it glided towards them.

Cynder had never felt so afraid in her entire life. There was something about this shadow that send shiver's down her spine and then she looked up at its eyes, which was a bad mistake. The eyes sent tremors down her spine and she could not pull away, no matter how much she wanted too. Its eyes showed death, and visions that would kill the weaker of wills.

"Who are you…?" Cynder asked in a quiet, weak voice that trembled.

"I am known as…Draco, my dear. And I know you are Cynder…it's hard to believe that such a pest like you could cause so much trouble…" Draco trailed off.

"Impossible…!" Volteer whispered, attracting the attention of Draco.

"Not quite, or else I wouldn't be here, would I?" Draco answered, a grin full of ivory fangs showing.

"What happened to you, Draco?" Cyril asked.

"…I met _him_ a few months ago." Draco replied, an awkward glint in his eyes appearing.

"Who?" Cynder asked. Judging on the glint in his eyes, it was someone that he himself served.

"I shall not reveal it…yet. However…" the black dragon replied as he stared directly at Cynder. But it wasn't directly at her…it was at her soul. She felt a huge blast of pain, then the world faded to black…

**I'm a bit rough on this, since I took a break at the hospital. However, I have a question: do you think that the song 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace would work at the end of TEN? Post it in your reviews, and I will put it on my account if you never heard of it. Also, I will post the 'Broken Soul' song on my profile as well if you wanna listen to it.**


	12. Frightining Memories

**Well, I guess people are losing interest due to the lack of reviews (even though the hit meter is going up 30+ a day.) w/e, this chapter is pretty dark and explains a few things (Ignitus's decadence into madness from corruption) and our first glimpse at who Draco referred too. And I are sad now that I finished Fell, it was too good to stop reading! Seriously, when you are done with this chapter or w/e, go buy 'The Sight' and 'Fell', it is worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, and I doubt I ever will…**

Draco appeared in a gigantic throne room that was littered with skeletons of every species of animal that was known, and some unknown. He had just warped out of the cavern with Ignitus and Nowe's body, which Ignitus had taken to the lab to be…tested.

Draco padded forward to the throne as he crunched on the bones of the creatures. He was in the Tower of Gorgons, where he made his home. The souls trapped inside the tower were endlessly tortured and their cries and screams filled the room.

The black dragon grinned as he heard their cries, for he enjoyed every part of it. He himself had tortured quite a few of these souls, and it brought music to his ears when he did it.

As he came closer to the throne, he could hear raspy breathing and a figure laying down on it. Draco smiled to himself, for his master was returning to his body, but while he did, the process was…revolting to say the least. It even made Draco shiver a bit from the sight.

"Draco…you have….returned…" came a raspy voice from the figure. Draco was surprised that he could even talk in the state he was in.

"Yes, and it seems Ignitus's sanity is breaking. I have idea how much longer he will last with the amount of pure darkness coursing through his body." Draco replied.

"It is…not the…darkness…it is…guilt…" his master replied, moving slightly in the darkness.

"Guilt? What do you mean?" the black dragon asked curiously. What guilt would drive a person this insane?

"Guilt…over…his son's…death. He blames…himself…for Spyro's…death. It…feeds the…darkness inside…" Was the reply, which spiked Draco's curiosity once more.

"I see…your question, Draco. It will…have to…wait. But tell me…why did Nowe…betray us?" his master asked as something whipped forward, and Draco almost stepped back at the sight.

It was a half formed tail that was mostly bone. Veins wrapped around the bone, and he could see the blood flowing back to his master's body. A few pieces of flesh hung there, and it was spreading ever so slightly to the rest of the tail.

"I see that you're still recovering…" Draco mused as he looked at the limb. Soon, his master would be restored to full strength and would bring chaos to the realms.

"Yes…but tell me…of…Nowe." The figured replied, strength creeping into his voice.

"I was not there at the time, but Ignitus was. Should I summon him?" the onyx dragon asked.

"No…I shall…ask Nowe…himself…" his master said as he rose from the throne.

"How can you do that, he is dead, is he not?" Draco asked. How could one raise the dead, and then he mentally slapped himself.

"Remember…I can…resurrect…and…I will…not be…betrayed once more…" was the reply as something came down the throne, and Draco smiled. Now all life against them will know fear and pain very, very soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It is time, Cynder."_

_A now larger Cynder opened her eyes slowly. Her body was growing serpentine and cat-like features began to show._

"_Time for what, Jerik?" she asked sleepily, closing her eyes once more, for she desperately wanted to sleep._

_It had been a tiring day for Cynder, for she had to do double the amount of 'training' for some reason. And now that Jerik wanted her awake, she had half a mind to eat his head off._

"_Your escape. It is time for you to leave this horrid place forever…" Jerik replied as Cynder's eyes flew open once more._

"_Really?! But what if Gaul finds out?" Cynder asked, fearful of what would become of them if he ever found out._

"_I sent him away, saying that the resistance had set up a base nearby. It should give us enough time to get away." He assured her as he unlocked the cell they were in._

_Cynder hesitated for a second. Was this a trap to see were her true loyalties are? She shook off the doubt, and cursed herself for thinking such a thing. She trusted Jerik with her life, and doubted that he would do such a thing._

"_Cynder, hurry up!" Jerik whispered from down the hall. Cynder came out and followed him down the hall when he stopped suddenly._

"_Hide, quickly! Someone is coming." He hissed as Cynder looked for a place to hide. She found a hole in the wall and dove into it as the footsteps stopped. She looked out and saw it was another monkey. _

"_Halt! What are you doing down here so late, Jerik?" the guard asked._

"_Merely making sure that Cynder had some food and water, since I am her caretaker…" Jerik replied calmly._

"_I see…well get back to your post. I must complete my rounds before Gaul somehow pops out of no where like he usually does and tortures me to death." The monkey ordered as he pushed past Jerik._

_As the monkey walked past, Jerik pulled a sword out from his cloak and stabbed the monkey through the back, and it confused Cynder. Why would he kill one of his own kind?_

"_Why did you…?" Cynder asked as she came out of her hiding place._

"_He would have found out that you were missing and sent an entire army after us and probably torture us." Jerik said hastily as he sheathed his sword and continued._

_They walked in silence, careful not to make any noise to alert the guards. Eventually, they found a staircase leading upward and climbed up it. As they neared the top, Jerik signaled for Cynder to wait._

_He reached the top and opened the hatch, and looked around before climbing up. After looking around once more, he signaled for her to come up, which she did, and Cynder was amazed on what she saw._

_She had never come up this way to 'train', and the hallway was gorgeous to her. The floor was made of marble and it had pillars made of onyx. On the ceiling, lanterns in gold cages hung down and illuminated the hall. On both sides of the hall, doors were built there. However, the one on the left had a sickly green glow coming from underneath it._

"_What's that door for?" Cynder asked Jerik, who was going towards the other door._

"_Trust me, you do not want to know what is inside there…" was the reply._

_Shrugging, Cynder followed him through the door and walked into…another hallway that was an exact replica to the last room, and Cynder had to look back and forth to make sure she was not in the same room._

"_Where is it…?" she heard Jerik mutter as he looked around the room, pressing certain parts of the wall._

"_What are you doing?" Cynder asked him._

_He didn't reply, but kept pressing on the wall until he back away. He walked over to a statue of Gaul that Cynder never noticed before and he pulled on the right arm. She heard a creaking and she looked to the wall on the right, and she saw the wall sliding into another, revealing a passage._

"_This leads to the throne room, and then we cane exit via the front and once we get over the bridge, we should be safe." Jerik told her as he walked inside and Cynder followed him._

_The throne room was massive and filled with decorations that words could not explain. Cynder stayed still for a moment, looking around with awe._

"_Cynder, quickly! We're almost out of here!" Jerik called as he pushed open the large front gates. _

_He and Cynder ran out the gates and over the bridge, and then Jerik stopped to catch his breath._

"_We…made it…" he panted as he looked up, and his eyes widened in terror._

"_So, you think that by sending me away you could free my slave? Jerik, I really expected better from you…" Gaul said as he laughed harshly._

_Cynder was frozen with fear. How could Gaul have come back so quickly when Jerik said he had sent him away!?_

"_You shall be dealt with…traitor…" Gaul said as everything slowed down. Jerik took out his sword to block, but Gaul, who had run at him, jumped over Jerik and used something to enlarge his claws before impaling Jerik through the back and holding him above his head._

"_Jerik!" Cynder cried out. This couldn't be happening! Jerik promised that he would protect her!_

"_THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO BETRAY ME!" Gaul bellowed as he threw Jerik's body, who was still alive, into the alligator infested waters below and laughed as he was torn to pieces and devoured._

_Cynder couldn't take it anymore. All the hatred she had harbored for Gaul skyrocketed and she launched herself at him. Gaul had little time to react as he turned to the raging Cynder, who spread her claws and raked them across his face, leaving a huge bloody gash on the right side of his face. Howling with pain and rage, Gaul collapsed to his knees and clutched his face._

_Cynder began another attack, but stopped in her tracks as Gaul stood up and faced her. His right eye has been torn out from Cynder's attack and rage ran across what was left of his face._

"_**YOU…WILL…DIE!!!"**_ _Gaul screeched as he spun around in such a fast pace, Cynder was being dragged in. she fought against it, but she lost her grip of the ground and was sent flying towards Gaul. As she neared him, she saw his paw reach up. She felt a horrible pain, multiple cracks, and then blackness when he struck her…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder gasped as she awoke. She was no longer in the cave, but in some kind of temple that was covered in vines.

_What happened? Why am I here?_ Cynder asked herself as she rose from the ground and looked around the room she was in. the other guardians and Sparx were sleeping, and she felt relived that they were alive.

"_Cynder, you journey begins now. You must find the artifact before it is too late, and darkness controls It."_ a voice spoke in her head that she recognized immediately.

"But how will I get there, Chronicler? I may get lost…" Cynder replied to, what others would have seen, the air.

"_Do not worry, I will guide you there. You must leave now if you are to get there in time…"_ The Chronicler replied softly.

Cynder looked back at the others, and felt a pang of sorrow as she may never see them again.

"I'm sorry; please understand what I am doing…" Cynder whispered as she leapt into the night, tears threatening to fall.

**Yes, this chapter is about a page an a half longer. I will continue to try and make the chapter's longer as time progresses, but did I catch you off guard with the memory part? Also, I think Gaul's fake eye is on the right side, but tell me if I am wrong.**


	13. Guardian of the Key

**Sorry for lack of updates, been busy with Metroid and my Warcraft one-shot that I have been working on for about a month. So, to those who have been reading the Metroid fic, you will see a familiar face in this chapter, who will reappear from time-to-time. And another reason why I have not updated is something that I have been a lot of fun playing. Don't ask me what it is, and if you are in it, you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro**

Cynder ran through the night, tears still threatening to fall from the guilt of leaving without notice. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling something bad was going to happen to them.

After another hour of running non-stop, she collapsed on a hill from exhaustion. After catching her breath, Cynder looked out over the hill and saw the sun rising slowly, basking the sky in a mix of red, orange, and yellow. Over the horizon, she spotted a large pointed tower that was attached to a building on the far side of the plains that was ahead of her.

"_You must go there, young dragon."_ The Chronicler's voice told her, taking Cynder by surprise, since she had not expected him to contact her again so soon.

"I thought you said I have to go around it…" Cynder said after a moment of catching her breath.

"_It turns out that the key to the grove is locked by a key, and it is in the throne room of that castle. I do not know if the apes or other creatures have made home there, so don't charge in recklessly."_ He explained to her, and she slowly nodded.

"Fine, but how long will it take for me to get there?" Cynder asked, wondering how long this would take her to get the artifact.

"_It will take a day if you run, but only five hours if you fly."_ The Chronicler told her as Cynder looked at him in confusion.

"I can't fly! I'm…" she began as it dawned on her. She had wings! Cynder mentally slapped herself for not using them earlier.

"_Yes, now we have wasted enough time. Make haste, Cynder, for we do not have much time…"_ The Chronicler said as his voice faded away.

Cynder sighed as she opened her wings and jumped off the hill….only to fall very fast to the ground, which was luckily only 10 feet below her. Groaning, she pushed herself off the ground and went up the hill.

"Let's try this again…" Cynder told herself as she jumped off once more, this time flapping her wings. After a few seconds of flapping, the blood memory of the dragons guiding her.

Cynder had never felt so exhilarated before in her life. The feeling of the air brushing against her scales felt relaxing and if her blood had not been guiding her, she would have fallen.

However, as she past a cliff on her way to the castle, she did not notice a figure watching her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle was enormous. The spires on the castle seemed to rise on forever, and despite it being worn down from the elements, it was still a magnificent sight. Cynder landed, and noticed two statues on pillars on the outside near the drawbridge. One was a tiger, and the other was a wolf with wings. The fur on the wolf was so realistic that it even glowed in the moonlight.

Cynder padded past them, feeling like she was being watched after every step. After a moment of walking, she glanced back at the wolf, only to find it gone. Unnerved even more, Cynder ran into the castle and into the throne room.

Suits of armor stood on each side, gleaming in the darkness. Cynder inspected them with awe as she moved closer to the throne, where a midnight colored suit of armor sat there. On its lap, a great sword that had bright red runes along its blade laid there, looking like if she touched it, it would cause the suit of armor to spring to life.

"So, you have arrived at last, young Cynder. It has been quite some time since I had last seen you…" a voice echoed from all around. Cynder arched her back arm readied her claws to spring at the voice, her eyes darting all around.

"Who are you?" she asked the voice, her voice echoing along room's length. A brief chuckle answered her as a shape landed in front of the armor. It was the wolf that she had seen on top of the pillar, and she noticed runes covering the wolf's body. Its tail was not anything like a lupine's, but it was long and had red scales. A bit of white fur hung from under his jaw that looked like a goatee and a pale scar stretched across his muzzle.

"Relax; I have not come to fight you. In fact, I have come to warn you." The wolf spoke in a gruff, intelligent voice.

"Warn me of what?" Cynder asked, her tail flickering behind her. She eased up slightly, but not enough to let her guard down.

"You are being trailed. I don't know by whom, but he clearly means you harm. I believe he is a general of Draco, but why he would send someone of such high power after you mystifies me…" the wolf mused.

"You still haven't answered me on who you are…" Cynder said, feeling uncomfortable once more. Something about that suit of armor send shivers down her spine…

"Forgive me. My name is Fenris, and I have come to tell you that in order to get into the grove, you must possess a key. Lucky for you, the key is in this castle. Unluckily for you, it is guarded." The lupine stated.

"Where is it? I need that key in order to defeat Draco…" Cynder growled. In response, Fenris pulled something from his fur with his tail and held it in the air. It was a key.

"I am the guardian of the key. In order to take this key, your must defeat me, or be declared worthy enough to receive it." Fenris declared as he placed the key back in his fur.

"How do I become 'worthy'?" Cynder asked suspiciously as he got back into her attack stance.

Fenris smiled, displaying rows of sharp fangs before leaping into the air and landing not two feet from Cynder. As his feet touched the ground, a wall of flame that surrounded the room up to the throne and to the large door that was the exit. "You must show me what you can do…"

Suddenly, Fenris disappeared and Cynder looked around franticly for him. "Your first test is to show me how you can defeat an enemy that can turn itself invisible. I can assure you that there is quite a few of them along the way…" Fenris's voice said from everywhere.

Cynder at first wondered how the hell she was supposed to do that, when she remembered something. Everything that can move will make a sound, but sometimes you cannot hear it when you are not paying attention to your hearing.

Closing her eyes as she did when she was fighting Nowe, she tried to listen for any sound. After a few moments, Cynder heard small _thumps_ on the floor so quiet that no human could hear it, but thanks to a dragon's superior hearing, she heard it, but barely.

Now came the hard part: where were they coming from? They seemed to get closer every second, and then withdrew a few seconds after that, only to return. Suddenly, the sound grew louder on her right side, and she lunged at the voice, hitting something solid.

"Very good. Took a bit longer than I had hoped, but shorter than what I had expected." Fenris said as he reappeared a few feet away from her.

"Well, I did learn the hard way when fighting Nowe…" Cynder smirked as Fenris looked surprised at what she said.

"You fought Nowe? Ah, I remember him…such a tragic tale. I really wish that I could help him, but he refused. Life being bound to a crystal was not a way I would like to live. And after all, the one he called family did it to him…" Fenris said absently as he glanced at the ceiling.

"What do you mean by 'I remember'? And what do you mean by life being bound to a crystal?" Cynder asked as Fenris chuckled in his gruff voice.

"I have been alive since the first dragons came to this land from their homeland log ago, my dear. As for what I said….I cannot give any details since they are not mine to share." Fenris told her. "Now, enough chat. If you want the key, you're going to have to pass three more tests."

"And what are they?" Cynder asked as he arched her back once more, ready to leap at the lupine.

"Well, you must defeat me by not using your claws. In turn…I will not use mine either." Fenris stated as Cynder gave him a bewildered look. How were they supposed to fight then?!

"But how are we supposed to fight? I have fire, but what do you have?" Cynder asked him.

"When you get to be over 1,000…you can learn some strange things with the mind…like this." Fenris replied as his eyes flared a bright red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the castle, two dragons stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking it. One was a white male with gleaming green eyes while the other was a yellow female with blazing orange eyes.

"Are you sure this is where he is?" the female asked the male, who nodded.

"Yeah, I know Fenris well enough to find him with ease. He is likely toying with the young one who went in, trying to find someone other than I to replace him before he dies of old age." The male said as he looked at his right limb and frowned. Black tendrils crawled up his leg to his knee, and the female looked worried.

"Your corruption…it grows worse every passing day. You should-" the female began but the male cut her off by wrapping his tail around hers.

"I know what I am doing. I am fighting it as long as I can, but the real question here is whether you are prepared to do what has to be done if it grows worse. Are you?" the male asked as he pressed his face close to the females.

"….." was the answer.

"…Ok then. Stay here while I go to see Fenris." The white dragon said as he spread his wings to take off. The female suddenly grabbed his leg and gave him a fierce look.

"I don't think so. I am coming with you, since I spend all that time keeping YOU alive. Your not going to waltz in there while I sit and do nothing." She said as she looking him in the eye.

"…Fine." With that, they both took off towards the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder was thrown into one of the suits of armor and it fell to the ground to a loud clang. As she wearily pushed herself up, not expecting Fenris to attack her like that. What creature use's psychic powers!?

"Get up; I know that you wouldn't be killed by something like that. Now, hit me with your flames…" Fenris growled as Cynder got back up.

Cynder, who was angry with his taunting, shot a fireball at Fenris, and it exploded on contact. "Score!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she was knocked off her feet and was sent flying into a wall, which she slid down and lied in a confused state. The dust that was picked up by the fireball cleared and Fenris stood there, completely unharmed.

"How did you…? You took it dead on!" Cynder protested as she slowly climbed back onto her feet. Fenris chuckled slightly before answering.

"I'm used to being hit with fireballs all the time, since I had fought many creatures who tried to take the key. With the simple movements, it is easy to avoid something so fast that normally you would not be able to avoid and return to the same spot." He said as he turned to the door and smiled.

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"Someone who I even thought was dead has returned…." Fenris said as he stared at the door.

**HOLY CRAP. I broke my goal and wrote 6 pages worth of stuff. Was it good? And as for the two dragons…well, guess. DO NOT SAY IT IN REVIEWS, for I will have a poll on my profile, along with the other one. And if you haven't already seen it, I have picked out a song for Ornlu and Larka (not the best, but w/e.) and listen to 'The Pretender' By Foo Fighters, since I cannot stop listening to that song.**


	14. Questions answered, more unanswered

**I guess people liked Fenris. I forgot to state that he is about half the size of Ignitus, which is a height to dwarf Cynder. And if you have not looked at the poll yet and are reading this…go look now, for who the two dragons are will be revealed in this chapter, and it will make you go 'HOW THE HELL!?'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or anything related to him (except my OC's, which are MINE due the fact I copyrighted em.)**

"Someone who I even thought dead has returned…"

Cynder stared quizzically at Fenris, who chuckled slightly at her reaction. "I think you may recognize him sooner or later."

Cynder pouted, hating being left in the dark. Though she did wonder who it could be that arrived that was here that she knew. Was it Spyro?

No matter how hard she tried, she could only remember a dark place with some type of gate and a voice protesting that it wouldn't leave her. Her thoughts drifted to Jerik, the monkey who was killed trying to save her life. Cynder felt guilt as she thought of him and wished that she had reacted faster against Gaul, the thing that she could not help but hate with every cell in her body.

"Cynder, nothing you could've done would've averted what happened to you." Cynder snapped out of her train of thought to see Fenris looking at her with sorrow dancing in his eyes. "It is the way it was destined to happen, and I am very sorry for Jerik's death. He knew what would happen if he was caught, but he did it anyway."

"You knew Jerik?" Cynder asked, startled that he knew what happened to him. Fenris sighed before nodding, and it was there that Cynder noticed how frail and old he looked at that moment, but disappeared a second later.

"It seems that our guests will arrive…" Fenris started as the door slammed open and two dragons ran in. one was white, while the other was yellow, "now."

"Fenris, I finally caught up to you." The white dragon, who was a male, spoke.

"What is it now, boy? Ah…I see you've brought a friend. When's the child due?" Fenris replied, laughing as both dragons turned scarlet.

Now Cynder was confused. How could this same person who just made fun of the white dragon be the same as the one who she fought?!

"NO! We just met not to long ago, and I kept him alive after I found him near an inferno inside a cave. He was badly scorched and I couldn't just leave him there!" the yellow female managed to say through embarrassment.

"Is that so? Tell me, when you were keeping my son alive, did you happen to notice that he had a crystal attached to his chest?" the lupine asked, startling both Cynder and the female. The white dragon was Fenris's son!?

"Yes, but I couldn't pull it out, so I left it there. What about it?" the yellow dragoness asked, puzzled at his question.

"It is a good thing you did leave it there," the lupine said as he padded up to them, "for if you did not, you wouldn't have kept him alive. You see, when he was a young hatchling, he sustained an injury so great that nothing I or anyone else could do to cure it. So, in my studies, I found out that I could bind his soul to a crystal. But I didn't know if he wanted to live like that, not being able to go outside twenty yards of the crystal. But, he surprised me by accepting and, when it was done, driving it into his chest with a spell. Come, Cynder, you don't need to hide yourself away aver there. I know you have some questions…" The last statement was pointed to Cynder, who was listening to Fenris while trying to figure out who she knew that had 'died'.

Cynder padded up to Fenris and the two dragons, and realized that they all dwarfed her. "How can he be your son? You said yourself that you have been alive longer than any dragon…" she asked as Fenris laughed.

"I suppose I did say that. Very well, this boy over here," Fenris began as the white dragon looked like he regretted coming here and tried to open his mouth to speak, but a stare from Fenris cut him off, "is my adopted son. I found him in the ruins of a temple that was leveled by the Dark Master's minions. He was the sole survivor, and around your age back then. Gave me quite a fight to leave, since he was trying to awaken his dead parents." as he said that, Fenris touched the scar on his muzzle with his tail.

"Fenris, that isn't why we are here; Draco has broken through the spell that shielded the grove and is slaughtering its guardians. His general, Ignitus, leads this attack and I fear that we may not be able to stop him." The white dragon stated as Fenris looked like his key had been stolen.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you say so earlier!?" Fenris yelled as he dashed out of the room. The white dragon sighed as he turned to Cynder.

"He'll be back. Likely gone to his study to see if I was pulling his tail again…" he said to her.

"Who are you? And why do I feel like I've met you?" Cynder asked as she glanced at both dragons, the female's gaze flickering between both of them.

"That is because we have met before, but not on the best of circumstances. If you want to know, Wind is still alive. He is at the grove, but I don't know if he is still alive…" the male replied, stretching and laying down of the floor.

"He's alive!? How did you get him away!?" Cynder asked, trying to claw information out of him.

"Stop it. Anyway, I managed to get him away shortly after Ignitus took him to Draco's lair by calling down a guardian and having him escape with him. However, I had to stay so it didn't appear that I had to do anything with it. By faking corruption, I learned a few things, such as reversing the corruption on Ignitus. However….it cannot work if he is fully corrupted, which he is not, though as of now, he must be at least 90 percent corrupted." The white dragon continued, shocking the female.

"You never told me that you were under Draco! If I had known that, I would've left you to die!" she said as she hit him across the face with her tail, stunning him for a moment.

"...I said that I FAKED it. Continuing from where I left off, I betrayed Ignitus and he guessed who I was, so I fought him. I evidently lost, since he killed my human form and threw my crystal aside, thinking that I just prized it. I was able to revert back to this form, but he noticed me doing it and shot a gigantic fireball at me, wounding me badly and corrupting me. That is where you came in, Aleria." He finished as Cynder noticed for the first time the crystal on the right part of his chest. Looking downward, she also noticed the black tendrils that laced up to his knee on his forearm. Then recognition came to her and she gasped.

"It…it can't be!" Cynder stuttered. How could she have failed to notice this before!? It was plain on who he was after he said he knew Wind!

"Aye, it's me, Nowe." The white dragon smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenris dashed to his study in the top left tower, hoping that it was not true and that Nowe was pulling his tail once more. If he was…well, he would be punished for wasting his time.

Skidding to a stop in front of a door, he opened it and ran inside. The room was littered was books and scrolls with a pool in the middle. Fenris stopped in front of the pool and closed his eyes and muttered something. Suddenly, the clear pool started swirling and something popped up from the water.

It showed a burning forest and creatures of darkness ran around slaughtering the guardians there. The creatures ranged from monkeys to corrupted dragons. However, one dragon stood out from the others and Fenris gasped. He had multiple tears in his body that molten fire poured out from the tears every few moments. The scales were completely black and he had a sadistic smile on his face as he impaled a boar who had taken up to fighting him.

_Ignitus….what has happened to you, my good friend? You were my star pupil in Scrying and possessed the ability to learn rapidly, something that everyone needed. What has the past twenty years done to you?_ Fenris thought sadly as he watched what had happened.

That's when he noticed something: his eyes, unlike the blood red ones of his army, were still orange! He could be freed! Happiness leapt into the lupines heart when he noticed this.

Muttering something once more, the pool churned once more and a grove with a chest appeared. The chest was surrounded by a stream of light and no part of the army had reached that part yet. Fenris let out a sigh of relief; the artifact had not been touched yet. Canceling the vision, he turned and started running back to the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder's jaw literately dropped. Nowe, who she had assumed died, was alive! Then fury rose within her; why did he try and kill her before!? Cynder was about to unleash a fireball, but then Aleria's tail came around once more and smacked him in the back of the head again.

"You…you lied to me!? After I spent THREE DAYS healing you, you show your thanks by lying to me!? I really should've let you die…" Aleria shouted at him, pinning him underneath her claws and pushed down on his chest and lower neck.

"Listen…I gave…you a fake name…so I could make sure…that no one…was following us so…you wouldn't get hurt! I don't…want anyone else…to suffer from Draco when…I can stop it!" Nowe managed to say from underneath her.

"How do I know that you are lying again!? I really thought I could trust you…" she said as she pushed down harder.

"Am I missing something?" a voice asked from the doorway. All eyes turned to see Fenris standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"Fenris…can you…help?" Nowe asked, gasping for air.

"Let him go, Aleria. He had a good reason to do it, and I trust him with my life. It took him quiet a while to trust anyone other than himself what his brother did." Fenris said as he walked over to them. Aleria looked at both Fenris and Nowe before reluctantly letting him go.

As Nowe stood back up, a giant fireball hit in the side and he yelped as Cynder laughed. "That's for almost killing me!" she said. "And what do you mean by what his brother did?"

"Well, as it goes, Nowe and his older brother were pretty much impossible to separate. Now, as the Dark Master came to power, they hid with their parents the temple I mentioned earlier. When the Dark Master himself came after his minions leveled the place…something happened." Fenris started as Nowe started growling.

"Fenris…don't. The less they know the better." Nowe said as the old lupine chuckled. Both Cynder and Aleria exchanged glances; they had no idea what was going on.

"Nowe, they need to know who you are. And I think that you have done good protecting them, but they won't learn to trust you until they know this. As I was saying, the Dark Master himself came and did something. From what Nowe told me, the Dark Master…twisted him, corrupted him. Turned brother against brother. And the elder brother of Nowe…is Draco." Fenris concluded as he sighed and looked Aleria and Cynder in the eye.

**PLOT TWIST ONCE MORE! Now, were you expecting Nowe to come back? And if you did, congratulations to you, you get a cookie. And I wouldn't say that Nowe is exactly me anymore, more of a personality that has taken a form. I kinda got the idea from the RPG I was playing, so…yeah. Bit shorter, but I had a lot of fun writing this. Also….THE END IS NEARING. Well…end of part one of the trilogy. My guess is 3-5 more chapters, and then I shall create a sequel. **


	15. Notice 28

**Well, the time has come. I have started an original five part series that is entirely made up, and I am going to leave this site for a while. DO NOT WORRY, I SHALL FINISH UP THIS FIC! The series is on my website (On my profile, just click 'homepage') and on my DeviantART profile. I'll put that one ASAP. So…yeah, until I update (which will hopefully be some time this month) Until next update!**

**-Rurik**


	16. The End: Part one

**Yep, I'm back. And as for my old OC's…I am using the PoW versions of them. So, about three more chapters until we end this, and then I shall begin the 2****nd**** part when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, nor would I care if someone walked up to me and said I owned him.**

Both Cynder's and Aleria's jaw literately hit the ground at the same time, both thinking the same thing: 'NOWE WAS DRACO'S LITTLE BROTHER!?' Nowe growled at Fenris, who made no movements and kept staring at Cynder and Aleria.

"Yes, he is his little brother. But I can assure you that he has no intention of harming you, or else I would've put a stop to it. Now, if we do not hurry, the grove will be overrun and we will have no chance of gaining saving the artifact." Fenris said as he motioned them to follow him.

"There is NO way I am going near the sibling of this…thing." Aleria protested while shooting a venomous glare at Nowe, who sighed.

"Then don't, but your still coming with us, unless you don't care about having a world taken over by Draco." Fenris told them as he walked towards the entrance of the castle.

Cynder now had a burning hatred for Nowe, but she couldn't exactly blame him. Being related to Draco would make anyone run in the opposite direction if they found out. As she thought of this, her anger for him subsided somewhat, but she swore she would get better revenge on him for trying to kill her.

She followed Aleria as they took flight towards the grove, keeping her distance from Nowe, who was talking to Fenris. "I heard you say that Nowe tried to kill you, why was that?" Aleria asked suddenly.

"It's…a long story. After escaping the burning temple with who I thought was Wind, he transformed into his humanoid form and attacked me. As unbelievable as it sounds, he could shape-shift into other creatures, and I thought it was a trick until he attacked me as some type of ice figure." Cynder explained as Aleria looked back at Nowe, fear evident in her eyes.

"I found Nowe on the verge of death, as you know." Aleria said to Cynder while keeping an eye on Fenris and Nowe, who both suddenly laughed. "When I took care of him, I felt something for him, but now that I know who he is…I hate him. I hate him for lying to me and if he had told me who he truly was, it wouldn't be as bad."

Cynder said nothing, since Aleria was clearly distressed and she didn't want to set her off again, since she knew fully well what she could do. They flew in silence for about an hour when a scent reached them.

It was the smell of burning, and they could see a faint glow in the distance that turned the sky an orange-yellow color. Smoke rose up to the heavens like tornados and Cynder could faintly hear screams and sounds of battle.

"It seems that there is still time left, but we must make haste if we are to be of any true assistance." Fenris called back to them over the wind. "Cynder, I want you to land in the northeast corner while Aleria takes the northwest. I shall take the southeast and Nowe will aid in the southwest. I have arranged mental links with each other so we can relay information and if one is in danger, whoever is nearby will be able to help."

Cynder nodded while Aleria hesitated for a second before nodding as well. Cynder then felt something brush against her consciousness, but understood what it was. She then dove to the place where she was supposed to land, a fortress that was being overrun, and landed.

Immediately, she was surrounded. A monkey howled in their strange language and charged with two others at Cynder, who was ready for them. She side-stepped a mace swing and parried a sword with her tail as she bit at the last monkey's arm, causing it to howl in pain and clutch it.

The one with the mace swung once more, only to hit the ground and make a small indent. It looked around with confusion on its face only to take a small fireball to the chest, sending it to the ground.

The last one howled in anger and started to make swift thrusts with its weapon, grazing Cynder's shoulder and a tiny cut filled with blood appeared. She managed to block the rest and when it jumped back, she lunged and tore away at it with her claws.

When she stepped away, a tightening grip suddenly appeared on her neck. The wounded one she had bitten had returned, and was evidently hell-bent on killing her. That's when they both heard a tiny growl and the pressure on Cynder's neck vanished as quickly as it had come. The monkey was on the ground with its neck snapped, and someone Cynder had hoped to see once more stood there.

"Wind!" Cynder cried as she embraced the cheetah with her wings, earning a small growl of protest. He had grown at about a third of Cynder's size, and had a tiny scar on his hind leg.

"Stop it, mom!" Wind protested as he managed pull away. His voice, even though a bit squeaky, had a sense of pride in it. Cynder was shocked since she had never thought she would hear him speak. Even though he wasn't her real son, she felt like any mother should when a child first speaks.

"Mom, listen! We don't have much time before we die! Ignitus himself is heading this way, and some suit of armor is directly below us, killing my friends!" he told her in a tone that betrayed his age and size.

"Suit of armor?" Cynder asked as more apes appeared around them, forming a ring. The all shouted and howled in their language before someone who Cynder had seen in her dreams steeped forward. The monkey had two swords and wore fur armor. However, the burning green eye on the monkey's scarred face shook her to the bones as she remembered who it was.

"So, it seems that you are still alive, eh?" Gaul said in a mocking tone.

"Gaul! How come you're here and not in your throne room and growing fat!?" Cynder yelled as the ring suddenly stiffened and fell silent. Gaul's face turned into one of fury as he replied.

"Because my lord Draco resurrected me! I have pledged my services to him now, and he wants you eliminated!" Gaul roared with fury as he took out his swords.

"Wait…you died!?" Cynder asked quizzically as Gaul's face fell with shock. A few of the monkeys slapped their forehead and the rest just stared at them.

"YES! Spyro himself killed me! Don't you remember!?" Gaul asked, his face growing contorted with frustration and more fury.

Cynder looked like she was thinking before answering, "Nope. I can't remember anything about Spyro, so why should I remember anything about you?"

Gaul howled with frustration and began to pull out his hair with his claws before he charged Cynder with his swords. Cynder was ready to side-step, but he jumped into the air and positioned his swords downward and shot at her. If it hadn't been for Wind pulling her out of the way, she would've perished there under his swords.

Then Gaul pulled them out of the ground and charged her once more, but this time not jumping. Instead, he furiously slashed with his swords and it was all Cynder could do not to get hit by them. However, she was hit in the chest with one and it cut her a small bit, but blood was now pouring out.

"Gwhahahaha, is seems that you are not as quick on your feet as you were previously!" Gaul taunted as he jumped back and touched his eye, in which a large laser shot out and burned through a few unlucky monkeys.

Cynder saw that laser coming, and jumped over the laser, but it singed her back-left leg, searing away a few scales. Despite the pain, she managed to run up to Gaul and slam him with her horns a few times before he jumped back once more.

Cackling maniacally, he started to spin around, creating a small tornado around him. Everything that was nearby was swept up into his whirlwind, including the monkeys, who were swept up into the air and killed. Cynder herself felt a suction that pulled her closer to him, but Wind seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Cynder tried to crawl away, but she was swept off her feet and sent flying towards Gaul, who was still spinning.

As Cynder grew closer, she spread her talons and struck Gaul in the chest before landing behind him, where he backhanded her as he stabled himself. "I suppose…you are…just the…way….I…hoped…" he said as he collapsed to the ground.

Cynder panted as she stood over Gaul's body, and she heard a loud crack. Looking around, she heard another loud crack that came from directly underneath her. The roof beneath her completely collapsed, sending her into the dark fortress below….

**Short, yes, but it's just to let you know I are back. Next chapter will be longer, and then the final one will be Cynder vs. Ignitus. Until next time!**


	17. The End: Part Two

**Yeah, sorry for the last chapter of shortness, but only two more to go! And the villain for the 2****nd**** part is one of my…favorite OCs. But, until then, I ain't saying a word on who it is. Now, time for the chapter!**

**Chapter title: The End: Part two**

Cynder landed on a marble floor with a small _thud_, and her body ached all over from the impact. Her vision was lost for a few moments, and she could hear sounds of battle from below and around her. She was faintly aware of loud, metallic footsteps heading her way, and when she regained her vision, she was met by someone else who she never thought to see again

"I see you've grown, Cynder." Jerik smiled as he helped her to her feet. He wore a damaged battle plate, no helmet to hide his now scarred face, and wielded an axe. The scars from where Gaul impaled him were medium sized scars now, but it didn't seem to cause any pain.

Cynder stood in shock before him. How was this possible!? She had watched him get devoured! "How are you still alive!?" Cynder asked excitedly as she embraced him with her wings as she did with Wind, who was nowhere to been seen.

"I never died." Jerik began, "when Gaul threw me off the cliff, I managed to grab onto a rock and my left arm fell into the river, in which thought I was devoured. I managed to get back on land with the aid of a good friend of mine, and he took me to these defenders, in which they gave me a metal arm."

As Jerik held up his left arm, Cynder saw that it had a faint metallic gleam on it. However, her curiosity disappeared when a metal noise was heard from above them. Suddenly, a giant suit of armor dropped in front of them both, creating a loud _bang_.

The armor was midnight black, and he had a torn red cape on his back. In its left hand, he wielded a gigantic great sword that was easily dwarfed Cynder. Its face was blocked by a full plate mask, where a raspy breathing could be heard. The eyes were a blood red color, and full of malice. The plate on his shoulders had three layers and two spikes shot up as if to stable to neck area.

"So, it seems that you have made it this far, Cynder." A voice said from behind them. They both whirled around to see a huge dragon on two legs grinning sadistically at them. He had large rips along his torso that molten fire occasionally dripped out off, and completely black scales. But the interesting part about him was that his eyes were not red, but orange.

"Ignitus! You finally decided to finish us off, eh?" Jerik taunted as Cynder looked in shock at the dragon. That was Ignitus?! As hard as it was to believe, the dragon had the same horn and tail structure and the same voice as the fire guardian.

"Aye, you have been a pest to us, Jerik. Draco has granted me the power of hellfire itself, and I shall make sure that neither of you leave here alive…" Ignitus replied in a calm voice, his face betraying his voice.

"Is that so?!" A voice said from behind him as Wind tackled him from to the ground, where he was immediately kicked off and send flying into the wall. Cynder began to charge the former fire guardian, but Jerik held her back.

"Cynder, take care of Xaldin, as he is called. I'll hold off Ignitus while you defeat him, but now that Ignitus is somehow bipedal, I fear it will not be easy…" Jerik said as he rushed Ignitus.

Cynder turned around just in time to see Xaldin raising his sword menacingly above her head. Narrowly jumping out of the way, she had to roll a bit to prevent her from any falling damage. She glanced up to see Xaldin slowly walking towards her, sword dragging on the ground, creating sparks. As he came closer, she felt a pang of recognition from him.

It was the same suit of armor that was sitting on the throne where she first met Fenris. She had no time to dwell on it now though, since he was in her face once more. Xaldin swung his sword to the side, hitting Cynder with the flat of the blade and sending her flying across the room, in which she shot a large fireball in his face before she landed, creating dust and burning air.

_That was easy…_she thought as metallic footsteps coming from the dust cloud. Xaldin calmly walked through it and only a few tiny marks on the armor to show he had taken the hit full on. "You've got to be kidding me…" Cynder said as she laughed nervously.

Xaldin just walked up to her and brought his sword down as such a speed that Cynder had little time to react as the blade completely severed her left wing, sending waves of pain through her entire body as the now lifeless limb fell to the floor. As soon as the wing hit the ground, it was met by a puddle of blood.

Xaldin laughed at her pain, his voice clearly full of darkness, despite it being muffled. Cynder barely heard him, being caught up in her own pain as she put a claw to the severed stump that used to be her wing. Finding her strength once more, she jumped away once more and sent a smaller but faster fireball at Xaldin, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him.

As she landed, Xaldin charged through the fireball and swung once more, grazing her horns. Cynder lashed out with her tail, only to have it bounce off his armor and send jolts of numbness down her body. Not about to lose though, Cynder raked her claws across his torso and left three tiny scratches, but otherwise did nothing.

Xaldin replied to that by kicking her in the ribs, breaking one, and watching her go flying into a wall with amusement in his red eyes. He then slowly advanced on her, making every step feel like the floor was about to collapse.

Cynder lifted herself with her two forepaws, but coughed up blood in the process and having her slip back down. Then she remembered the mental link that Fenris had set up. _"Please…is there anyone out there? I'm…I'm going to die in the next five minutes without help…"_ she managed to get through before Xaldin reached her.

He picked her up by the neck and started to slowly squeeze it, making Cynder slowly begin to suffocate. She tried to kick him off, and when that failed, tried stabbing him in the eye with her tail, making him release her not from pain, but surprise.

She fell to the ground, panting from loss of blood and pain. Xaldin then loomed over her, and raised his sword over his head in a guillotine way before cackling madly. Then, he brought the blade down.

She was going to die, here on the plane of battle. Cynder had hoped to remember who Spyro was, and had hoped to see Wind grow up to an adult cheetah. Hoped to see herself grow older and have children, and see the world. She closed her eyes and waited for the world to fade away, but a growl from Xaldin made her open her eyes once more.

Fenris stood in place of Xaldin, and a fiery gleam was in his eyes. Xaldin was flung into the wall, where he made a dent, but he stood back up, unharmed. Xaldin's eyes flared as he pointed his sword at Fenris who stared back. For an entire minute, both stood there in a duel stance, and then Xaldin charged at Fenris with a speed that completely betrayed his bulky figure.

Fenris leapt over the giant knight and bounded over the walls with the help of his wings, out of sight. At first, Cynder doubted that Xaldin would be able to follow, but he jumped clear over the wall with a flip after Fenris. She then heard him crash into the ground, and she doubted that he was even fazed by the fall.

Glancing back at Jerik and Ignitus, in which Wind had rejoined the fight, it looked like Ignitus was merely toying with them. Wind jumped at him, only to be swatted away by the fire guardian's tail. Ignitus was fighting them as a quadruped once more, but he moved with such speed that when Jerik struck at his head, Ignitus picked him up with his right claw and threw him.

Wind reappeared once more; clawing the back of Ignitus's head, but his tail came up once more and hit Wind with a sickening crack. Ignitus then plucked him from the ground and threw him against the wall, in which Jerik managed to land a punch in his face with his metal arm.

A loud howl of pain was heard, and Xaldin appeared once more over the wall, but this time he had a small dent in his torso and he had two swords. Cynder looked closer and saw that it was his great sword, but it had split into smaller forms of itself. Xaldin then turned towards her and slowly advanced on her.

With a new burst of strength, Cynder got up from the pool of blood around her and almost fell from the sudden movement. Xaldin merely laughed and continued to advance on her until she was backed up against the wall.

Now, Xaldin completely loomed over her. Then, he did something that Cynder didn't even feel until she glanced down. He swiftly thrust his swords forward….and impaled her in the heart.

Cynder dropped to the ground, her chest expanding and contracting in an attempt to breath. Xaldin then placed his foot on her shoulder and drove his left sword into her head. All battle had stopped to look at Cynder and Xaldin. Fenris himself managed to get over the wall with a huge hole in his chest and looked in shock at them.

Cynder was dead.

**BANG! I think I may need to add one or two more chapters, so…yeah! I'm gonna end at that cliffy and leave you hanging! I'm such a cruel bastard. Oh well, and if you don't review, I'll send Xaldin the 'dude who can't fucking die and will be explained why' on you!**


	18. The End: Part Three

**Ok, I didn't die like I thought I would. Anyway, my friend at my school, who has been reading this, thought it would be the funniest thing in the world to have Xaldin to do the Napoleon Dynamite dance after he killed her. Never the less, it inspired to draw a goofy picture of him. Anyway, back with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro**

Silence.

Every head in the room was now staring at the lifeless body of Cynder. Xaldin was cleaning off his swords, and then he put them together and his great sword formed once more. Fenris attempted to move towards her, but the hole in his chest prevented him from moving.

"_Nowe…Aleria….Cynder is dead, and I am soon to follow unless this hole heals. If you can, get over here, now." _Fenris called out mentally, his strength fading rapidly.

Ignitus dropped the struggling Jerik on the ground in clear shock. "Xaldin, you were not supposed to kill her! Now, the story can't continue!" Ignitus yelled as Xaldin just shrugged.

Suddenly, two figures landed in the middle of the room. Nowe had a huge gash on his entire right, while Aleria supported a small hole in her right shoulder. By the looks of it, Aleria still was uncomfortable around Nowe, but she seemed to trust him more. Then, both of their gazes fell on Fenris, who was attempting to stand, but failing miserably.

"Dad!" Nowe called out as he rushed towards Fenris and attempted to help him, but Fenris pulled away and glanced at Cynder's lifeless body. Nowe followed his gaze and saw Cynder's body and gasped.

"Now…she just…died. There is…a way to…bring her back." Fenris struggled, his breathing labored. "I don't have much time left either. Listen…find one of the crystals in the wall…I have an…idea." He added, his strength leaving his voice while blood trickled down his muzzle.

No sooner than he said that, Xaldin began walking slowly towards them, completely ignoring Aleria, who was at Cynder's body. He seemed focused on Nowe and Nowe alone, since he was staring at him and his eyes seemed to flare.

Ignitus swept Jerik's feet from underneath him and brought his tail on his chest, breaking a few ribs. Jerik attempted to stand back up, but Ignitus pinned him to the ground. "Really Jerik, I had expected better from you. After being a pest to us for some time, I thought that you would be able to at least leave a bigger mark." Ignitus said as he indicated where Jerik had hit him.

"You shouldn't underestimate the wounded, Ignitus…" Jerik grinned back, confusing the fire guardian. He was then attacked by something that clawed the back of his head, and he struck out with his tail. However, instead of hitting his attacker, he only hit himself in the back of the head, dazing him for a few seconds. He then peered down at his attacker with a small hint of shock.

Wind stood panting in front of him, blood matting his fur. A small jagged piece of his shoulder blade stuck out from his flesh, but that didn't stop the fact that his eyes were filled with hate and determination.

"Ah, so Draco's little experiment did work. Such a pity that it was put into the wrong subject…" Ignitus taunted the cheetah, clear mockery on his face.

"Little 'experiment'?" Jerik asked as he got back up and stood next to Wind, holding his ribs and wincing from pain. Ignitus's eyes flared and he charged them with lightning speed, scattering them apart from another.

Nowe winced as Xaldin's blade cut the side of his face, creating a cut that blood began to pool out of. He had a few others from where Xaldin had hit him, but it didn't stop Nowe from attacking back. So far, he hadn't damaged Xaldin at all other than a tiny scratch on his chest.

"Damn…what drives you?" Nowe muttered to himself as he swung his tail forward and hit Xaldin in the chest, and the force of hit made him stumble backwards. However, he quickly recovered and grabbed Nowe's tail and managed to pick Nowe up by it and throw him a few yards, startling him mostly.

Nowe got back up, and wasn't really surprised to see Xaldin uninjured and walking towards him, his sword glowing slightly. Nowe panted from fatigue and glanced at Aleria, who was now trying to loosen an orange topaz from an engraving in the wall. He then looked at Fenris, and was relived to see him still alive, even if barely.

While he was doing that, he failed to notice that Xaldin had walked right up to him and plunged his sword in Nowe's right shoulder, coming out the back and having it drip from his blood. Nowe let out a roar of agony that stopped everything in the room, even Ignitus, who was about to torch Wind. Xaldin merely ripped out his sword and kicked Nowe in the chest, knocking him back.

"God damn it, are you a Pyramid Head or something!?" Nowe muttered to himself once more as he jumped back from a lunge from Xaldin, ignoring the searing pain that the movement made.

Aleria couldn't help but feel bad that Nowe was risking his life to buy them time, but she couldn't dwell on it now. She had to follow Fenris's idea, and quickly since he was dying from his hole in his chest. With a burst of strength, she hit the engraving on the wall with her tail, shaking it loose and it fell to the ground with a faint _clink_.

"Now, take the crystal to me, along with Cynder's body." Fenris called weakly to her. Aleria obliged and ran over to Cynder's body and gently picked it up with her free claw and flew over to Fenris, where a large pool of blood had formed.

"What now?" Aleria asked as she laid down Cynder's body on the ground and placed the crystal next to her.

"Repeat after me, and drive the crystal in her chest." Fenris said to her. He then told her what to say, and she repeated it. After completing it, she then drove the crystal into Cynder's chest, where a dark shield suddenly grew over her body.

"What the…?" Fenris managed to say as he watched the changes that her body was undergoing.

Jerik back flipped away from a claw swipe from Ignitus, landing a few feet away and then holding his side in obvious pain. Wind pushed Jerik out of the way as Ignitus shot a fireball at him, creating a small hole in the ground from the impact.

As Ignitus prepared to fire another, Jerik and Wind nodded and both charged him. Wind struck his chest while Jerik kicked Ignitus in the neck, canceling the fireball in his throat and making it explode slightly. Ignitus coughed out a pool of blood, the inside of his neck severely damaged.

"**YOU….LITTLE….INSECTS!" **Ignitus roared as more rips appeared all over his body, shooting flares out of them that seemed to burn the air. Ignitus then began to rise into the air and a shield of flames surrounded his body.

"Instead of hurting him….we pissed him off…" Jerik said, a nervous smile forming on his face as Ignitus glowed a molten color.

Nowe narrowly avoided an uppercut swing from Xaldin's sword, the air splitting from the speed of the attack. Nowe retaliated by shooting a large fireball into Xaldin's face, knowing fully well that it would do nothing. Xaldin backed up two steps before regaining his balance and laughing in his muffled voice.

"Now I know who you are…" Nowe smirked as Xaldin stopped laughing and suddenly appeared in front of him, impaling him through the chest and scratching the side of his crystal. Nowe's eyes seemed to glaze over as he was lifted into the air and flung off the sword by a rapid swing from Xaldin, landing a few feet from Aleria, who folded her wings in front of her face in shock. Xaldin's gaze then fell on Cynder, and he began running towards them.

"Damn it, we cannot let him interrupt her resurrection! Aleria, you need to-eh?" Fenris began as he looked over at Ignitus, whose fiery energy was swirling around him chaotically.

Xaldin himself halted from his charge and looked at Ignitus, but no trace of emotion seemed to strike him. Fenris stood up, the hole in his chest already healing and looked at Cynder. She was becoming sleeker in shape, and was growing rapidly. Her horns seemed to enlarge, while her tail grew more than two thirds of her body.

"Aleria, grab Nowe and tell the others to get the hell out of here! Ignitus is about to blow this entire area into oblivion!" Fenris yelled, strength flooding through him once more as he somehow picked up Cynder and flew over the wall, despite the hole.

Aleria immediately flew over Xaldin and picked up Nowe with her front paws and was about to take off when Jerik and Wind ran over to her.

"I don't suppose you could carry us as well, right?" Jerik asked. Aleria nodded and motioned them to climb onto her back. Once they did so, she flew off to where Fenris had flown as Ignitus released the energy that he had been storing and a large explosion spread out from him, completely covering the area in flames and destroying the fortress. The explosion then began to reach out to the surrounding area, knocking over trees and burning the ground.

Aleria then landed next to Fenris, who had placed Cynder on the ground. The shield had disappeared, and she had changed. Her under scales were now a deeper ruby color and her black scales were now midnight. Her horns were now a silver color, and the topaz in her chest was now pulsing like a heart.

Slowly, Cynder opened her eyes, exposing emerald orbs.

**And I are going to end it there. So, are you kinda shocked that I turned Cynder back into her adult form? When Nowe was fighting Xaldin, he said something that is a clear reference to another game series that I love. PM it to me or say it in your reviews if you want. Not bad for a dude who wrote this at 2 A.M., eh? **


	19. The Final Battle: Part One

**I know I said that I would finish it with this chapter, but I had to cut it short. Sorry XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

Darkness flooded Cynder's vision. She felt herself floating, but where she didn't know. She heard voices from all locations, but the words were all mixed up and muffled. Cynder felt pain from where Xaldin had impaled her, and it was if she was still suffering.

But, she was dead. Slowly, she felt herself rising and as she did, she wondered if she could see where she was going. Eventually, she landed on something and her vision returned. As she opened her eyes, she gasped.

Everything was white, even the ground. Two golden arches extended out before her, and in front of them a figure stood. It was a human with white hair and clothes. Extending from his back, two feathery wings were folded there. He then turned to face her, his golden eyes passing through her.

"It is not your time, mortal." He spoke in a kind, but powerful voice. He then began walking towards her, and as he did, Cynder saw that he was at least three times her size. A golden bow rested in his right hand, and it hadn't been used once.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked, feeling slightly intimidated. From behind the gate, she saw a city with thousands of inhabitants running around, doing tasks to keep themselves busy.

"When I was alive, my name was Tom. Now, I guard the gateway to heaven. It is not your time." He said, repeating himself.

"You mean…I died?" Cynder asked, confused. Then, she remembered where the pains have been coming from. It was from when Xaldin had stabbed her, and she remembered the glint in his eyes as he did.

"Correct. However, you will not pass these gates." Tom repeated for the third time. Cynder was growing tired of him repeating himself, but refrained from snapping.

"If it isn't my time….why am I here?" Cynder asked, struggling to keep her voice calm. It didn't make too much sense for it not to be her time, yet still be here.

Tom chuckled slight before replying, "Your not." As soon as the words left his mouth, Cynder suddenly vanished. Smiling to himself, he walked towards the gate once more and faced the whiteness that was ahead of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, revealing emerald orbs. She couldn't move, and her body felt like it was paralyzed, but she felt warmth slowly flooding her body. While she could see, she could not focus on anything, so it was if she had dozed off.

"Cynder, can you hear me?" someone asked from far away. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but she only coughed. After attempting to speak for the next minute, she gave up. At that time, she managed to make her tail twitch and move her right forearm slightly.

"Fenris, Nowe isn't doing so good. His breathing is very shallow, and his wounds are bad." A female voice said in a worried voice. Cynder attempted to lift her head this time, but with no success. Her vision was more focused, and she saw a wolf with wings and a yellow dragoness above her.

The wolf glanced towards a white dragon, who was surrounded by blood and a monkey was bent over his shoulder, trying to bind that wound with his metal arm. Cynder followed his gaze, and attempted to move once more, but with more success this time, managing to lift her head up.

"Cynder, try not to make any sudden movements. You just came back, and you don't want to damage your crystal in moving." The wolf said gently as he noticed her moving.

Cynder had no idea what he meant about a crystal. That was until she glanced at her chest and saw a pulsing topaz there, beating as a heart would. Cynder's head was still swimming from numbness that she couldn't remember from.

She tried to sit up, but a small fuzzy thing next to her left forearm held her back. She glanced down to see a tiny cheetah curled up there, a bloody bandage on his shoulder. She felt a sharp pain in her head when she tried to say his name, and she flopped back to the ground.

"I wonder….what caused you to turn into your adult form, Cynder?" The wolf, Fenris, asked. From the look in his eyes, he was trying to be gentle about the question, but he wanted to know very badly for some reason.

"Where…am…I?" Cynder gasped, her head splitting from the effort.

Fenris smiled at her before answering, "You are in a grove in which an artifact is hidden in a chest in front of us." He then looked over her and towards a small chest bathed in a tiny pillar of light. In the middle of the battle around them, it was a peaceful sight due to the birds and other animals.

"Who are…you?" Cynder asked him, her memory failing her at the moment. She knew his name from the yellow dragoness, but other than that, she couldn't remember.

"…It seems that you temporally lost your memory. Must be a side effect…." Fenris muttered to himself. "Very well, I am Fenris, guardian of this grove. I am 2970 years old, and the step-father for the white dragon over there." He explained as he motioned to the white dragon that was in a puddle of blood.

"2970!? I knew you were over 1000, but still…" the yellow dragoness exclaimed as she was desperately trying to clean the wound on the white dragon's chest.

"Yes, Aleria. Anyway, keep healing Nowe, and we'll keep our guest busy…" Fenris said as he glanced behind him.

A black dragon with multiple fiery rips on his body landed a few feet away from them, malice evident in his orange eyes. He was about three feet taller than Cynder's current form, and his claws here jagged. The spike on the end of his tail was now jagged as well, meant for impaling and ripping out organs.

"**So…it seems you survived…"** he said in a deep, sadistic voice that sounded like a volcano erupting.

"Correct, Ignitus. Let me guess….you've come to finish us?" Fenris asked in a calm, but stern voice.

"**Mostly the little twits that I was fighting….but yes…"** Ignitus replied, glaring at the monkey and cheetah. The monkey immediately got up and ran over to Fenris's side, while the cheetah awoke and went to his other side.

"Wind…I think he is extremely pissed now." The monkey said as he glanced towards the cheetah.

"Think? Get rid of that word and I'll agree with you, Jerik." Wind replied as Ignitus laughed at them, his voice sounding like three volcano's now.

"**You think you can beat me, eh? Well, come at me! I'll-huh?" **Ignitus began, cutting off as he looked at Cynder. **"What the-how did she…"** he asked, clearly dumbfounded, which was kinda expected.

"Who are you again…?" Cynder asked as she got up and looked at Ignitus with a confused expression on her face. She felt an aura around him, but she couldn't place where she had felt it before.

"…**.How could you forget…?" **Ignitus asked, his shoulder's slumping slightly. **"AND HOW ARE YOU IN YOUR ADULT FORM!?" **Ignitus added, just realizing that she was in her adult form.

"She's been like that, open your eyes. Or has your corruption…your 'power', blinded you?" Fenris taunted, trying to get his attention away from the still unstable Cynder.

"**ENOUGH! YOU WILL DIE!"** Ignitus roared as he charged Fenris, taking him, Jerik, and Wind by surprise. Jerik managed to roll out of the way while Wind jumped to the side. Fenris, on the other hand, had no time to react and was knocked clear across the field they were in and through a few trees.

Jerik reacted first, getting up and running at him and attempting a jump-kick, but was swatted away from a back-hand attack from Ignitus. Wind managed to claw him, scratching his chest scales slighting before ducking from a tail attack from Ignitus. Jerik got up once more and rolled under another claw attack and landing a punch into Ignitus's ribs with his metal arm, causing a reaction from Ignitus, who growled in pain.

Ignitus shot a small, but fast fireball into Wind's side, sending him flying a few yards while wrapping his tail around Jerik and throwing him. Fenris bolted out of the trees and attacked Ignitus, biting his shoulder and shaking vigorously. Ignitus frowned from the pain and ripped him off and punting him in the air, where he shot another fireball into him. Jerik climbed up on his back and punched the back of his skull with his arm, but it didn't really do anything since he was flung off to the ground once more.

Cynder wasn't sure if she should attack or not, since her head was killing her and her movements were still jerky. But, if she didn't do anything, they would die. Making up her mind, she charged Ignitus, unleashing a wave of flame on him, narrowly missing Fenris.

"**So…it seems that I am outnumbered….something easily fixed."** Ignitus said after Cynder's attack. He then had a strange glint in his eyes and suddenly the ground exploded. Molten fire flew up from the explosion, and they were all flung backwards form it, their flesh burning slightly. Rocks floated in the air ominously around Ignitus, who smirked. Then, the rocks then barreled towards all of them.

Cynder tried to avoid them, but her jerky movements made it hard for her. She ducked under one while jumping to the side to avoid another, but was hit in the shoulder by another. After successfully avoiding five more, one smacked her in the face, dazing her for a few seconds. Jerik and the others faired a bit better, but their injures slowed them down. After another minute, the bombardment stopped.

As Cynder opened her eyes, she was met by Ignitus's tail about to strike her chest. With a burst of speed, she moved to the right, but was still hit. The blade stabbed her, but it didn't go completely through. However, it did rip out some flesh when it came out, making her scream in agony as Fenris tackled Ignitus to the ground.

"**ENOUGH! NOW, YOU WILL KNOW TRUE POWER!" **Ignitus roared as everyone around him was flung back by a shield of dark fire that surrounded Ignitus's body. He then started to attack them by rising into the air and shooting out multiple fireballs at all of them. Fenris jumped into the air and avoided his while Jerik and Wind back flipped. Cynder moved to the side as her fireballs struck the ground, making pieces of it fly into the air.

As she glanced up, she saw Ignitus charging up a large fireball that easily dwarfed her, even in her new form. Then, a yellow shadow appeared behind him and slammed his back; damaging his shield and making him lose control over the fireball. The fireball then went crashing into the ground.

BANG!

A loud explosion was heard and the area that Cynder was in was drenched in fire. The ground itself was being warped from the explosion, and then the entire area flashed white and exploded once more, throwing everyone and everything backwards, where they were subjected to massive amount of burns and debris that cut them.

Eventually, the explosion stopped, but the area was completely annihilated. A large crater was now in place of where they were standing, and the ocean that they were near started to flood in. trees were completely black, and even the sky was red. No life existed from where the explosion had reached them.

Cynder painfully climbed onto a rock to avoid the flow of water that was rushing past her. Her wings were torn completely and multiple wounds stretched along her body, resulting in painful throbs. Cynder gazed out towards the center of the crater, where a whirlpool was forming.

She nearly fell off the rock when something grabbed her back right leg. She glanced down and saw Aleria lifting herself up from the water. "Cynder, do you know if the others are alive?" She asked after she pulled herself up. Aleria, who had been the closest to Ignitus, had severe burn wounds on her that if untreated, she would probably die.

"No…I just got up here…after Ignitus's attack." Cynder gasped as she looked on the other rocks for the others. She saw something moving in the water and pull itself to a large rock that had a small plane on it. "Over there!" Cynder exclaimed as she got up and tried flying over there, but with her wings she had trouble. Aleria followed her with difficulty, and Cynder flew beside her in case she fell.

As they neared, Cynder identified them to be Jerik and Wind, signaled them. Jerik's chest plate was littered in holes and was in danger of falling off. Wind's fur was singed, and he still had a look in his eyes that basically said that he would continue to fight even if he was about to die.

"Hey, you see Fenris or Nowe around?" Jerik as they landed. The sky had started to turn blue once more, and the water slowed down. The whirlpool in the middle seemed to die down and gave the place a peaceful look.

"No, we were just about to ask you that." Cynder asked as the pain in her head was suddenly gone. Which meant that she could now remember everything that happened so far, but she still didn't remember anything about Spyro.

"Damn…I wonder what happened to Ignitus though. He took it dead on!" Jerik said after a moment.

When the fireball had loosened itself, it had exploded right next to Ignitus, and no one had seen him since. However, the fireball may have incinerated him, or flung him far away.

"True, but we can't underestimate him." Aleria said as she laid down, her wounds taxing her. "He survived the explosion he made, which I'm guessing killed Xaldin. And nothing that we did really had any effect on him…"

"Do you really have to ruin it, Aleria?" Jerik asked as he scratched the back of his head. He then glanced up at the cliff behind her and his mouth flew open.

There on the rock stood Ignitus, who was very pissed off.

**Yeah, sorry. I had to cut it short since my friend was like 'dude….end it ON!' so….yeah. I'll start next one tomorrow.**


	20. The Final Battle: Part two

**So, this is the final chapter of Memories. After about six months of working on this…it's done. So, I am going to take a break from writing after this, and I am going to put a preview thing that contains tiny scenes from the next part, so keep a lookout! Also, this will be shorter than last chapter since this was a part of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

Cynder felt every part of her body go numb. How did Ignitus survive that blast?! He was right next to it, yet here he is, standing above them. He had multiple burn marks all over his body, and some broke the flesh and blood was now oozing out. His eyes now had a red tint to them and they were burning with rage.

"**Celebrating now, are we?" **Ignitus asked in an ominous tone that sent shivers down all of their backs.

Seeing their reactions, Ignitus smiled and shot a laser of fire from his mouth that completely passed though Jerik's chest, making him fall to the ground and writher there, dying. Ignitus then used the laser again that swept across the flat part of the rock, separating Cynder from the others.

"**Even I thought I was dead. All I knew was pain. Then, my fury rose; at you, at them, and the world."** Ignitus said calmly, taking a step towards her. **"And now, I shall slowly…tortuously kill you."**

Without warning, Ignitus charged her, knocking her into the water and diving after her. Cynder rose back up and clawed his right forearm, but she was knocked away from a backhand from Ignitus. Cynder flipped backwards, but spread her wings and stopped herself. Ignitus then shot himself into her chest and made her fly into a tiny island and make an impact crater.

Cynder groaned from pain and lifted herself up, only to look directly into the face of Ignitus. He then kicked her in the face with his left forearm and sent her a few feet away from him. Cynder countered by shooting out her tail and catching him in the shoulder, and blood spurted out due to the severing of multiple veins.

Ignitus roared in pain and shot a stream of fire at her, in which she jumped over, narrowly avoiding the wall of fire that formed. Cynder lunged and struck him in the wing, snapping it from the impact. Ignitus just grinned and grabbed hers and completely turned it 180 degrees. Cynder screamed in pain and kicked him in the chest, knocking him away.

Cynder spat three fireballs at him, which she couldn't do before, and watched as they hit in dead on. However, as Ignitus stepped out, she saw that it didn't hurt him at all, but it _healed_ him. The wing she broke was not healed and the wound on his shoulder was closed somewhat.

"You're kidding…." Cynder said as she nervously laughed.

"**Do I see despair in your face?" **Ignitus taunted as his mouth started glowing an orange-red color. Cynder's eyes widened as a ball of pure fire started to form in his maw, which started to shake the ground.

Aleria watched the battle as she tended to Jerik, who was barely breathing. She could feel the vibration from where they were, and if Ignitus managed to fire it, it would make another huge explosion that would kill them this time.

"Aleria, what are we going to do now? If we don't do anything, mom is going to die, along with us!" Wind exclaimed as he watched the battle as well.

Aleria didn't reply, since she had no idea what to do. That was, until she spotted a chest near where they were and it had a faint pillar of light around it. She remembered seeing it before, but she forgot where. Then, she remembered that in the grove, there was a chest that looked exactly like it.

"Wind, look over there!" Aleria shouted over the rumbling that Ignitus's fireball was making. Wind looked over to where Aleria was looking and looked back with a confused expression on his face. Aleria sighed and grabbed his head and forced him to look where she was.

"Oh…." Wind said after a moment. "But, how are we going to get it? Jerik needs your attention and I can't fly!"

"True, Wind. However, I can get it to her safely." A voice said from behind him. Both of their heads snapped around to see Fenris smiling at them while lying down on the cliff Ignitus stood previously, his forepaws dangling over that side.

"Fenris! Wait…where's Nowe!?" Aleria asked in a worried tone that made Fenris smile more.

"Well, it seems you have gotten over your fear of him." Fenris said as Aleria blushed. "He is alive, but still in a coma state. He will survive his wounds."

After he said that, Fenris took off towards the chest as Cynder was paralyzed by the raw power that Ignitus was making. The ball had grown and it looked like it was near completion. She tried to move her body, but it was unresponsive.

With a triumphant look on his face, Ignitus fire it. The fireball was slow, but if it hit anything, it would explode, killing all but Ignitus. Cynder was still frozen, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not move. As it grew closer, Cynder finally managed to move one of her legs, which resulted her toppling to the ground, where she regained movement slightly.

Growling, Cynder ran past the ball and straight towards Ignitus, who smiled at her. She swung her right claw at him, and he caught it, resulting in a lock-stance that one tried to overpower the other. As Cynder pushed with all of her strength, she noticed the fireball coming directly at her. Ignitus cackled at her discovery and threw her towards it.

"Cynder, catch!" a voice called to her as something hit her in the head, knocking her below the fireball and making it go haywire from some odd reason. As the thing hit her head, it flew open and a bright light suddenly engulfed her. Ignitus even took a few steps backwards in unease, growling in the process.

After a few moments, the light faded and Cynder reappeared. At first, she looked at her body trying to see any differences, but she found none other than the fact her wounds were healed. That was until she looked at her front right leg. A glowing material that resembled metal now surrounded that limb. It was silver in color, and it seemed like liquid due to the fact that it turned from silver to white randomly.

However, the strangest part was the fact that she could see a black aura around Ignitus, and it was almost suffocating. However, in the center of it, a tiny sliver of light shone, revealing that he could still be saved from his corruption. As Cynder got into a battle stance, the material suddenly hardened, making a cast around her limb and making her claws sharper than usual.

"Ignitus…it is time for you to be redeemed." Cynder suddenly said. The funny part was, she never even said those words. She then realized that it was the thing on her limb speaking, not her.

"**What is this!?"** Ignitus exclaimed, showing a bit of fear for the first time in the period that Cynder had known him. He then charged her, knocking into her chest.

Cynder grabbed his horn after the impact and threw him across the ground. Ignitus put his forepaws in front of him and managed to roll, resulting in him getting back on his feet uninjured. He then shot a small fireball that would've hit Cynder if a shield of light hadn't appeared. Cynder smirked and shot a ball of light at him, hitting him and making scream in agony as it burned away part of his corruption.

Ignitus fired multiple fireballs at Cynder, who was hit by them and she grunted in pain, but held her ground. Ignitus then appeared behind her and smacked the back of her head with the large part of his tail. Cynder was sent rolling on the ground, where she shot another ball of light at Ignitus, hitting him in the face and he held one of his claws there and wobbled around slightly.

Cynder then raked her new weapon against Ignitus's chest, which made him scream in agony as the darkness around him began to disappear. Ignitus roared in rage and impaled her in the shoulder with his tail and ripped out a chunk of it, making her scream in agony. Cynder swept her talons against Ignitus's chest once more, and this time his scales were turning a reddish color instead of black.

Ignitus blew out a stream of fire, burning Cynder and scorching the ground. However, the fire was a regular one, not a hellfire as he had been using. Ignitus noticed this and kicked her in the jaw before spinning around and hitting her in the side of her face with the flat part of his tail blade. Cynder was sent spinning to the ground, where Ignitus wrapped his tail around her neck and lifted her up.

"**Really Cynder, you gave me quite a scare. Now, time for the fun to end…" **Ignitus said as he started to charge another fireball in his maw. However, Cynder reacted first and shot a large ball of light in his face, making him screech in agony and release her as he clutched his face.

Suddenly, a large amount of light filled Cynder's body and she started to glow silvery as something started to charge in her mouth. Jumping back about fifty feet, she continued to charge the bright light in her mouth. Ignitus soon recovered and saw Cynder and began to fly at her as fast as he could. When he was about twenty feet from her, she released to energy building within her.

A large jet of light barreled towards Ignitus, who was going to fast to avoid it. The light hit him dead on, making him roar in agony as the darkness around him started to be torn to shreds. After a few seconds, his scales began to turn a red-orange and the red tint around his eyes vanished as the rips also vanished. His horns turned a dark yellow instead of black, and all the injures that Cynder had inflicted on him vanished.

Soon, an elderly dragon lay on the ground, unconscious. Cynder herself suddenly felt exhausted, and she collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. Fenris suddenly landed in front of her and smiled.

"It seems that the artifact had bonded to you. Now, I can't carry Ignitus by myself, do you have enough strength to aid me?" Fenris asked her as he helped her stand.

"Really Fenris, just because Cynder defeated one of my generals doesn't mean that you can party!" a voice boomed from above them. Both Cynder and Fenris looked up, and stood in fear as Draco peered down at them. He was now standing on his hind legs and his eyes had black, catlike pupils.

"Draco…" Fenris growled as he got into a pouncing stance. Draco merely laughed and jumped in front of him and swatted him away.

"Cynder, it seems that you enjoy being a pest to me. I know just what to do with you now…" Draco said as he approached her, a ball of darkness forming in his right forepaw. As he approached her, he fired it right in her face.

Fenris glanced up to see a large beam of darkness being shot into Cynder's face, and the entire blast was tall enough to engulf her twice over. When the beam ended, Fenris gasped.

Cynder was gone.

**Yeah, I ended it in a cliffhanger just to make you wait. So… (Stretches), this is going to piss a few people off since their going to have to wait a few weeks for the sequel. Oh well, be patient and don't rush me, or else I will never do it.**

**9/27/07-2/19/08.**


End file.
